Hell of a night
by Inuyasha's God sis
Summary: The title kinda sums it up. There's a guy, a girl, and one hell of a night. Overarching Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha... do own my ideas and OC Written for a laugh. If you're looking for something serious this isn't the place. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Ok new fic that just popped into my mind at some random moment. It's in present times (you could find that out for yourself) and is really fun to write. Obviously AU and I am still debating on the pairings.

Summary: She shouldn't have insulted him. She should have said Sorry. It would have ended. She could have left. But no. She didn't. "Why you ask?" Because she had to react…. "Why again you say?" Well, it was quite simple really. She was a prideful idiot. And now she was an idiot with a prick for a mate.

_**Hell of a Night**_

Prologue

A figure shifted under the covers of her bed sheets. She groaned, slowly pushing herself up.

"Ow," was mumbled and she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Damn... why am I so sore?"

Groaning again, she let herself fall, back into the wondrous warmth that was her bed, emerald sheets draping her bare form. A moment or so passed before she shot back up, silver hair shifting beside her. Her eyes struggled to focus on the fuzzy blur that was her bedroom and she shivered at the rush of cool air, goosebumps blossoming across her flesh.

Her bedroom was a wreck. Clothes from the previous night torn off, abandoned on the plush carpet floor. The once neat little nightstand wept on the flooring, its companions, lampy and mistress alarm clock, in a clutter beside it. They too were currently wondering how exactly they ended up in a tangle on the soft cushion that was the carpet along with the items from her dresser and vanity. Cleo the comb and her cousin Bruno were saying very hurtful things.

Ignoring her mildly lunatic mental sidethoughts, the figure in the sheets began putting two and two together from the night before, immediately swearing into the pillow as she made four.

A muffled "FUCK" could be made out from her string of curses.

Knocking resounded on her door. She, reluctantly, lifted her head.

"Yeah?" She answered in a tired voice.

"Kiya? Are you ok? I haven't seen you since last night."

"I'm fine, Kag," The girl called back. It was a lie. She most defiantly was not fine. She was very far from being fine.

Apparently, Kags, better known as Kagome Higerashi, agreed with her mental admonishment because she didn't leave the opposite side of the door.

"What? Did you start a fight with him?" Her friend questioned on the opposite side of the door. "I hope you didn't, Kiya. After that stunt you pulled last night, I would expect you two to fight in a bloody deathmatch." Kiya grabbed a shirt from the floor and stumbled into her walk in bathroom. She merely gave an unladylike grunt at her friend's words.

There was a pause.

"Can I come in?"

Kiya weighed the options of allowing Kagome entrance into her room. On one hand she didn't feel like cleaning up, on the other… she was too tired to fend Kagome off. Giving a sigh of resignation, Kiya responded.

"I don't know, Kagome. Can you come in?" Kiya said whilst brushing her teeth. Kagome huffed at the jib to her grammar and pushed open the door.

"Smartass." Kiya heard her say. The silver haired girl spit out the toothpaste, vigorously scrubbing her face and neck. Her fingers brushing along two indentations in her rush, and they continued until the fifth interaction.

"Damn this rooms a wreck" Kagome laughed. "Looks like a tornado tore through here."

Kiya hummed in response, fingering the indentations against her flesh. Her scrubbings slowed to a stop. Her neck ached slightly. She did not remember any earrings that could have left the dimples in her skin.

Not remembering much of anything except those eyes, and that voice.

That evilly sexy voice.

_Bastard._

"Did someone do this?" Kagome asked, toeing a stuffed animal that was thrown from its perch. It squeaked in protest of being moved.

Kiya shook her head, not really noticing that Kagome was preoccupied assessing the damage.

What was on her neck?

She washed the suds from her eyes, pulled back the shirt in curiosity, and, subsequently, seized up at the sight. There, at the base of her neck moreso on her collarbone, stood a mark. Two dark hallows, connected by a spiderweb tangle of lines. Each ending indistinguishable from the next. Her brow knitted together in bewilderment.

She did not remember getting a tattoo.

Ever.

"Oh Gods, did you bring him here? Did you and he...?" Her companion asked suddenly, turning her chocolate eyes to Kiya's bed.

"I..." She couldn't think. The markings on her neck, glared defiantly at her as she rubbed the skin. She tried to rub them away. _They were…_

"You BROUGHT him here!" The younger girl spoke softly, oblivious to her friend's turmoil, before giving a very girly scream and grinning. "I knew it was a good idea to put you with him."

_No…. no no no no no! __NO! _Her scrubbing became more frantic until the skin shone red, agitated and angry. _No! It's not a… no!_

Kagome leaned against the wall and scratched her head. "Wow Kiya I took you as the last person to fall for Sesshomaru Takashi's suave persona. Least of all after last night." The girl added coming around the corner to give her a cheeky smirk. "So… How was-?"

The question caught in her throat. "Kiya?" Kagome asked nervously, concern pouring from her beautiful frame. "What's wrong?"

_Everything…_

"Nothing." Kiya said quickly.

_Everything's wrong…_

"Nothing at all." A brilliant smile spread across her face. She turned to Kagome, the apprehension melting from the girl's shoulders with every word.

"My neck just itches a little." Her hand clamped firmly over the mark at her collarbone. "Um... can you help me out by cleaning my room before Kaori sees it? She'll never let me live it down if she finds out."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "You're not going to tell her?"

"No, I will. Just... not like this. Please."

Kagome frowned. "But, she doesn't like it when you hide things from her."

_Not now, Kagome._ She begged. _I don't need the righteous you now. I need the concerned friend that will do anything to help out another._

"I know but look at this place. What would you think...?" Kagome looked around the room and nodded. She looked back at Kiya feigning awe.

"I want to know how it got like this if you were using the bed, but I'm not going to ask."

A fierce scowl sent the girl to work and Kiya to her prodding. Fingering the mark on her neck, she reached for the tub.

"How the hell did this happen?" She mumbled over the gushing faucet.


	2. Dates

_**Yesterday...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Dates**_

"I got a babe for you Sesh!" A happy wolf cried.

The eldest Takashi sighed and ran his fingers through flowing silver hair. "I don't need another one of your _babes_, Kouga." He replied tiredly.

Damn wolf and his depressing choice in women.

"Come on Sessh don't be like that." The wolf pled. He didn't understand why they always shot him down. He had a damn good taste in women. Kagome was a perfect example of what to want in a female!

"Just one more of mine. I _swear_ she's hot."

A part of Sesshomaru wanted to flat out deny whoever it was that the wolf had in mind. He didn't need another one night stand. Not to mention any female the wolf associated with was dippy as hell. How Kouga managed to survive around idiotic bimbos was a mystery to him.

Mentally, Sesshomaru sighed. He did need someone to entertain him while he passed the time at the party. He hadn't been to one in a while and was looking forward to the event. Threading his hands together, Sessh resigned himself to disappointment.

"Who is she?"

They were at Takashi manor discussing possible dates for the upcoming festivity. Kai and Tai Kyoto had the best parties. If you didn't go, you weren't anyone important to begin with. Large and expensive furniture draped every inch of their home. Inuyasha had taken refuge on the mahogany and ivory framed couch while the monk claimed the chair carved from the stained bones. The Inu smirked lightly. His father had a way of over doing everything.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat back and watched while Kouga tried to persuade Sesshomaru to take one of his picks. The 3 boys had started a pool of whose girl Sesshomaru would choose. So far, Kouga was the only one making suggestions.

Miroku thought over all of the possible suitors Kouga could have in mind, for all of 5 seconds. "She's not Ayame's friend Kagura is she?"

Kouga blinked. "Well... yeah. How'd you know?"

Sesshomaru's lips pursed ever so slightly. _Yet another bad date suggestion from the man who never had and never will have luck with women. _

Kouga frowned at his friends' expressions.

"What's wrong with her?" He pressed.

"She's clingy and annoying." Sesshomaru replied simply. Inuyasha chuckled.

Kouga growled at the Inu reclining on the sofa."What's so funny mutt?"

"Sorry Kouga" Inuyasha said through his smile. "...but you do have bad taste in women. I mean... look at Ayame." Kouga flicked his raven black hair over his shoulder impatiently.

"You know damn well Ayame isn't mine." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Don't tell us. Tell her. With the racket she puts out there about you, we'd think you were married with kids by now."

Miroku couldn't help but mirror Inuyasha and shake his head softly. Ayame harassed so many of the women Kouga tried to meet that he was basically blacklisted. No sane woman alive would come near him or face the wrath of psycho bitch Ayame 'his soon to be mate and mother of many children'. It was a shame... Kouga was one of the hottest guys they knew.

"Well... Kagura isn't that bad."

The skeptical looks all around said otherwise.

Sesshomaru tilted his head back, only the slightest downward slant of his lips indicated his scowl. _When will he realize... I don't care how hot they are. If his picks continue to be mindless dolls, I don't want them. They're just pretty to look at. You're talking to a wall if you want to start a conversation. _

He had grown to even dislike having sex with them because in the morning they would be the same uninteresting girl. This was why he never stayed that long. It got old. And it got old fast.

"Kouga, I don't need another blow up doll. Your women are always... boring." Kouga took a step back like he'd been stabbed.

"Sessh, that hurts. Give me a chance. I know I can-"

Sesshomaru waved a hand cutting him off. "No Kouga. All the girls you know are only there because they're too stupid to be on Ayame's radar."

"But they're..."

How many times must he have this conversation?

"I have yet to tell you this but if they are your type... why the hell would they be mine?"

Miroku and Inuyasha crumpled to the floor in hysterics. Kouga threw his hands up in defeat stomping over to his two laughing friends, kicking Inuyasha out of the seat and pouted there instead. The wolf grumbled about tearing off InuYasha's stupid dog ears and shoving them down his throat. Inuyasha only laughed harder, leaning against the couch for support.

Sesshomaru stood and went into the kitchen to get a cherry coke.

Was it so hard to get an interesting date? Did he not deserve one for having to deal with these idiots all the time? He sighed again at Kouga's growls and walked back into the extravagant living room.

Apparently it was.

"Who's next?" He asked as he sat back in the love seat, popping his bottle open with the flick of his thumb.

Miroku smirked standing to get his own. "What's the point? You're just going to shoot down our ideas anyway."

"I shoot down _your_ ideas, Miroku, because I don't want _your_ leftovers" The others nodded.

If there was one thing you could count on, it's Miroku's ex's to be damaged. Somehow he got them to fall head over heels and right when they'd die for him... he'd dump them and jump to the next one waiting in line. He always left them crying but not until after the break up sex. That was his gift to them... _one last night in his arms_. That's what he always said it was.

_What bull..._They all thought to themselves.

"I think you do it on purpose" Inuyasha commented, sipping from his root beer. Miroku shrugged.

"It just happens" He said simply. "I don't tell them to fall in love with me."

"Just like you don't tell them you'll leave them as soon as they do." Sesshomaru retorted with a frown. Miroku was one of his closest friends but he didn't approve of his treatment of women.

"Now hold on a minute, Sesshomaru!" Miroku cried indignantly. "You caused a fair share of heartbreaks too so don't give me that."

"At least I warned them," Sesshomaru replied coolly, taking a deep drink from the bottle.

Inuyasha shook his head. "One day both of you are going to be in for it, especially you Miroku. Karma's a bitch."

"I don't mind if it's a she," Miroku said dreamily.

Indignant, InuYasha growled. "Baka! You just WANT it to bite you in the ass don't you?"

Miroku laughed and the two brothers exchanged a look of disgust.

Kouga finally rose out of his daze and turned to Inuyasha. "How's Kagome doing?"

InuYasha stiffed instantly. "What's it to you?"

"Don't be an ass, Inuyasha!" Miroku chided knowing where that argument would go. "Just tell him. You know he liked that girl since the day he met her."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku before answering. "She's fine, Kouga." His voice softened, "She and her three friends are going to the party as well so you can see her then, OK?"

Kouga looked like he was going to kiss Inuyasha.

As an afterthought, he added, "But remember Kouga, I saw her first and she's with me!" The smile lazed on the wolf's face and turned into a scowl.

"I know" He hissed "It's not like you or her for that matter would let me forget."

"Good" Suddenly an idea popped into Inuyasha's head. A sly grin spread over his face. Maybe Karma wouldn't have to wait too long for his brother. "Hey Sessh?"

Sesshomaru looked up expectantly.

"I got a date for you!"

"Come on Kiya you HAVE to go! Please! I need you there." A dark brunette sat up and began opening her mouth but was quickly cut off by that same voice. "Sango don't even try to punk out of this. YOU'RE going!" Sango's dark brown tresses sprawled out beneath her as she lay back against the soft cushion.

"Yes MOM" The brunette replied sarcastically, swinging her long legs over the arm of the couch.

Kagome frowned but nodded in satisfaction. She turned her attention to the girl beside her. "So you're going, right?"

Kiya, Sango, Kiya's cousin Kaori, and Kagome were at Kiya and Kaori's house discussing their own dates for the soon to be infamous party of the Kyoto brothers.

Kiya frowned. "Why the hell should I go? You don't need me. You've got Inuyasha going there, right?"

"KIYAAAAAA!" Kagome whined. "You must go!" The puppy dog pout the brunette threw her way made the silverette chew her lip. Kagome elbowed Kaori.

After rolling her eyes, Kaori gave her best 'do it for me and I'll by you pocky look' at Kagome's none-too-subtle prodding."Come on, Kiya just say yes."

"You know she's not going to drop it until you do." Sango added.

Kiya glared at the 3 girls before her. They HAD to drag her to a party, always. Almost all of the dudes they tried to put her with were pervs or just uninteresting... mainly pervs. She got a couple jerks though... if she had to decide which ones she preferred it would be the jerks, because then she could always take out her frustrations on them. With the pervs... they would just be pervy with other girls and by then she would have ditched them so it wasn't very enjoyable for her.

"I'm not going," Kiya said sternly. "Besides I don't even have a date -"

'_Cuz I can't breath when you talk to me…_

_I can't breath when you-_

Kagome puffed out her cheek like she was five and glared back at Kiya before even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"It's Inuyasha!" She squealed happily, quickly answering the phone. Kiya, Kaori and Sango sighed.

_Does she HAVE to act like that?_

"Hello?... hey... yeah we were just talking about it..." Kagome stopped talking and listened intently. Several times she glanced at Kiya. At first it was unsure glances then they quickly grew to be mischievous looks. Kiya pretended to be oblivious. She headed for the kitchen for something to drink.

"Oh... he doesn't care?... no she doesn't either... of course she's going... ok... yeah... love you too. Bye!"

Sango quickly sat up. "What was that about?"

Kagome looked over at Kiya who was still in the kitchen, ignorant to the details of the scheme that was being concocted for her, and whispered to the two girls.

"I got Kiya a date!"

"No you didn't." Sango breathed.

Kaori laughed. "Kiya's gonna kill you Kags." Her green eyes darted to Kiya who returned with drinks.

"No she's gonna love me for it. She was just saying she didn't have a date and now she doesn't have an excuse!"

"An excuse for what?" Kiya asked as she passed out the drinks.

"I can't believe you got me here" Kiya hissed to the raven-haired beauty beside her. Party music was blasting and the club was hot. The party wasn't even in full swing and the good songs were being played. Kiya sighed, wearily taking in the dance floor and the blaring music from the DJ booth.

"I can't believe you're complaining already." The Raven-haired beau replied, "We _just_ got here."

"I had better things to do." Kiya mumbled glaring at the various lights that dared flash her way.

"Like what? Sleep? Cook yourself a muffin? You can be so boring, Kiya! Your parents would want you to have fun, not rot your youth and beauty away to slave over a hot stove."

Kiya rolled her eyes and asked the bartender for another Pepsi.

"Hey guys, Sango and I are gonna head to the bathroom , OK?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok... I'll call you when they get here, Kaori." The girl smiled and walked off with Sango to the where the restrooms were supposed to be.

Kiya's head dropped onto the table with an impressive thump. "Why am I Here?"

Kagome ignored her whines and called over a martini. "I guess I should tell you who your date is, now."

"I'd appreciate it."

The mystery had been bugging her since she was dragged into saying yes. Kagome could be very persuasive if she wanted to be. Kiya cringed slightly at the memory. It had better be someone worth her time.

"Ok. He's a calm, collected, suave, hard working, dedicated, pretty guy with hair I can't help but envy. How the hell does he keep it that shiny and stra-"

Kiya gave her a glare and Kagome floundered to regain her thought. "uh… he has his er- cold moments but once you get to know him he's a decent guy."

"So he's a pretty, businessman, with pretty hair." Kagome nodded. Kiya frowned when the raven began slurping loudly in her empty drink before waving for another martini. "And?"

"Nothing." She answered a little too quickly. "You know him already or at least you should. I don't think you could know InuYasha that long without meeting him." Kagome gibbered on. The silverette narrowed her eyes suspiciously and opened her mouth to inquire just who was he when Kagome interrupted her.

"Ooh... look Inuyasha's here!" Kagome cooed, gazing fondly at a white-haired male who now entered the club. Kiya looked over and saw a flash of white and red. Taking one look around the club, he spotted the girls and waved. Kagome waved back and turned to Kiya. Before she could open her mouth Kiya managed to say:

"You really love him. Don't you?"

"I...I...wha.. shut up, Kiya!" A few heads turned their way at the outburst and Kiya laughed as Kagome's face dropped to a deeper shade of crimson. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha who was still pretty far away and was motioning to some people behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fluster you Kags." Kiya said trying to drop the smile that kept wriggling its way onto her face. Kagome scolded Kiya but quickly overcame her embarrassment.

"You did that on purpose but it's fine." Kagome took out her phone and told Sango that everyone was here. Sango said they were on their way back. Kagome smiled, said goodbye, and hung up. "So your date is…"

"No, let me guess. It's the one with black hair right... He's um... Kouga?"

"Heck No. I wouldn't put you with him. He's blacklisted. No touching or else you'll have to deal with his _girl_." Kiya looked over the crystal blue eyed man that stood with Inuyasha's party. He wore comfortable clothes like Inuyasha except his was of blue shades complimenting his eyes. The long black hair reached beneath his shoulder blades even though it was pulled back and put high.

"What a shame?" Kiya said taking another sip of her Pepsi. "He's not bad looking either."

"Not bad looking," Kaori said, quickly immersing herself in the conversation. "He's hot!" Kagome looked at her funny.

"You're just asking for trouble if you keep looking at him." Kaori smiled showing off her fangs. Her deep green eyes sparkled in the lights.

"I can handle Ayame." She said with a smirk then turn to the bartender to get a drink.

"Who is Ayame?" Kiya asked, irritated. Kagome shook her head.

"No time for that. Now do you want to know who your date is or do you wanna keep guessing?"

Kiya groaned. "Just tell me Kagome." Kagome took hold of the martini she ordered. Kiya straightened as she looked back at the group. "He can't be any worse than Bankotsu... he was funny though. I kinda miss him."

Kagome choked on her drink, while Sango and Kaori snapped their heads to look at her. "You...you attacked him for no reason."

Kiya frowned. "For the 100th time, I did not attack him. I \ hit him twice. He PUT something in my drink."

At Kagome's aghast and skeptical look, Kiya tapped her nose. "You don't have a sensitive nose Kags. Anyway... he _was _funny. He just fucked himself up with that last stunt. You, yourself, would have killed him if I didn't notice it and something happened."

The raven conceded the point but gave her friend a pleading look. "Kiya? Please don't talk like that when he gets here. It'll make it seem like you don't want to be here."

"That's the point. I DON'T want to be here." She frowned slightly remembering the chocolate eyed girl's words. "What's wrong with the way I talk?"

"You curse almost as much as Inuyasha." Sango explained waving the bartender over and ordering a beer. Kiya scowled, indignant.

"I do not!"

"You always talk like this when you're mad." Kaori added and Kiya's scowl only deepened.

Kagome smiled. "Keep doing that and your face will get stuck like that."

"Kagome!"

"OK..ok... jeez. Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Tell me!" She snapped, glancing back at the group. "The only person it could be it the other black haired guy. I don't know who he is… or Sesshomaru." Kiya snorted just as soon as she said it. Kagome wouldn't put her with Sesshomaru. Sparks would just fly with that combination. Besides, she hadn't seen him in 8… 9 years. Kagome took that time to choke on her drink slightly drawing Kiya out of her reverie.

Kiya's eyes narrowed. "It is not Sesshomaru..." She started slowly. The all too innocent look she received from Kagome confirmed it.

"Sesshomaru?... The Sesshomaru that went overseas on some company vista thing for 9 years, that Sesshomaru? The jackass that wouldn't glance twice at you unless you were of some importance to him? You put me on a date with THE BASTARD?"

It was Kagome's turn to scowl. "Shh sh... lower your voice."

"Fuck that, Kagome. Why'd you do that? You know I didn't like him when I was a kid."

"Well maybe he changed."

"And maybe the world will be taken over by giant mutant ostrich-gophers. The day Sesshomaru Takashi admits to the world that he gives more than a rats ass about someone other than himself is the day I'll fall in love and have mini me's running around."

"You're being dramatic."

"You didn't have to deal with him." She hissed in return.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaori asked sitting Kiya back down.

"He was just an ass. Always pissed me off when I was a kid. Me and Yash were stuck with him a lot."

Kagome frowned. "He was like 12… 13 years old. Why are you always so damn dramatic? He could have matured." Kiya sighed.

Well 9 years is a long time… still. "I doubt it."

"You haven't changed." Sango supplied, making Kiya nod her head in agreement then frown.

"Hey?"

"Be nice or I'll give you hell when this is over" Kagome whispered.

Kiya clicked her tongue and frowned. "Now who's being dramatic?" Kagome smirked.

"I'm only being theatrical to get my point across." Both girls turned their attention to the men before them. The boys' group had finally made its way to the bar.

Everyone said they're greetings and introductions began.

"Speaking of drama..." Kagome interrupted motioning to the door. "Here comes Ayame."

"Ayame?" Kiya asked. Kouga groaned.

Kiya turned to where Kagome was talking about. A red haired girl strode in with a black leather miniskirt, fishnet stockings, blood red stiletto boots, and a red spaghetti strap top on. She surveyed the dance floor. Finding her prey, the female made a bee line for their group. Kaori was now asking the bartender for a drink and had her back to the scene that was unfolding. Kouga sighed and turned back to the bar standing next to Kaori. He didn't want her to see him.

"KOUGA!"

(Kinda late for that.)

"Kouga," A shrill feminine voice called again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting a drink." He growled back at her. "Why the hell are you bothering me?"

"I'm always worried about my Kouga." She purred, taking a few more steps so she could wrap her arms around him and rub against his back. The sweetness in her voice dropped as she turned to Kaori.

"And that's not what I was talking about," She hissed glaring daggers at Kaori.

"Get off of me, Ayame!"

Kaori heard them behind her but thanked the bartender for the drink kindly and paid him tip, ignoring the prattling female behind her.

"I was talking about..." Ayame continued, disregarding Kouga's command. "…that bitch that's pressed against your side."

The men frowned in disgust. _Who the hell told her we'd be here?_

A pause stretched out. Kiya's eye twitched. _Fucking…_

"Say again?" Kaori asked turning around to glare at the bitch behind Kouga. Kiya's fist clenched as Sango rose from her seat, despite Kagome's hushed pleadings.

"I'M Kouga's woman." The red head sneered.

"Stalker would be more accurate." InuYasha muttered. Ayame ignored him.

"Don't get close to my Kouga or you won't have a very pleasant time here."

"Watch who you're talking to, girl!" Kiya warned pretending not to see Kaori's look of dismissal.

Ayame turned releasing Kouga to glare at her new target. "And who are you?"

"The person who's fist is going down your throat you say something else to my cousin."

"Big talk for a nobody. I'll call it as I see it." The girl said placing her hand on her hips and giving a smug grin. "A bitch is a bitch and a whore is a whore." Her eyes daring Kiya to touch her. To Ayame's surprise, Kiya smiled. The smile was so eerie that Ayame involuntarily stepped back. Kiya took all of three steps before Kaori stepped in the way.

"Who are you to call me anything, walking in here with those hooker heels and nets like your fresh off the corner? Check yourself, _girl_, before you start throwing names at someone who doesn't take shit from anyone." Kaori turned to Ayame smiling momentarily before decking the obnoxious red head in the face. She kept her voice smooth and deathly sweet over Ayame's cry of pain and shock. "Oh...Talk to me like that again..." Kaori smiled again, maintaining that sickly sweet voice "... and I'll do more than break your nose."

The wide eyes of half the crowd focused on the scene by the bar. Whispers already erupted from the dance floor.

Ayame sniffled clutching her gushing nose. "You're going to let her do that to me like that, Kouga?"

Kouga just stared in awe at the light brown haired goddess beside him. Could this be love at first sight…

"KOUGA?" Ayame shrieked stomping her foot.

Kouga smirked at Kaori before addressing Ayame with a withering glare. "She can do anything she damn well pleases. I couldn't care less... Now leave!"

Ayame stepped back, her eyes in shock. "Ko...Kouga?" She stammered releasing her hold on her nose for Kouga who stepped back.

"Don't you understand me, Ayame? We never were together and we never will be together. Get the fuck up out my face."

Inuyasha whooped on the sideline, as Ayame stomped away from the group furiously. Miroku just laughed and Sesshomaru cracked a small smile. This was definitely worth dealing with InuYasha's 'friend' whoever she is.

"'Bout time you stopped letting her feel up on you." Inuyasha cried slapping Kouga on the back. "Man, Kaori just ended a very annoying stalking trend."

Kouga turned back to Kaori who was currently staring off at Ayame. "No she'll be back. Just not for a while."

"Stupid tramp." Kiya growled before she glared at her cousin.

"Thank you for letting me handle it." Kaori turned, facing Kiya only to cringe at the sight. "Don't look at me like that," Kaori muttered, pouting. "She disrespected me not you."

"I don't like people disrespecting my family. I can't believe you didn't kick her scrawny a-" A sharp jab from Kagome's elbow distracted her enough to allow Kaori to smile at Kouga who grinned back.

Kagome sighed. She was _very_ thankful that Ayame left when she did. If Ayame hit Kaori then Kiya would have jumped in and if she hit Kiya Sango would have tore her apart.

"You can't do anything to her. Her father is a very important man and..." Kagome began but was cut off.

"Well she's a very dumb girl if she thinks I give a damn about her dad." Kiya smirked at that but Sango shook her head.

At Kagome's fierce glare, Kaori's hands rose soothingly. "That was my only hit."

Kagome brightened. "Good. Now let me introduce _you_ to Sesshomaru."

I decided to keep the overpowering Mary sue type qualities in it to make sure I know what one looks like.


	3. Played

_**How should you handle being played?...**_

"Kaori you were harsh," Inuyasha said happily. He took a seat beside his beloved and grinned at the girls across from him.

Kaori laughed. "I wouldn't have been anything compared to Miss Temperamental. She doesn't know the meaning of restraint."

Kiya sighed. "Stop putting me as the bad guy. I'm not mean."

"I'm sorry," Kaori said. "...you're not mean... you're ruthless." Everyone laughed at that aside from Kouga, Sesshomaru, and a very peevish Kiya.

_Flashback..._

On the drive over to the party, Sesshomaru and the boys had a little talk.

"Ok... her name is Kiya."

"Kiya?... I don't know her." Sesshomaru concluded.

"Yes you do but I knew you'd forget her. That's the point." Inuyasha snapped. "If you knew her she wouldn't be the _perfect_ person for you. Anyway... she's um... different."

"Different?" Kouga asked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad... I just mean she's not like normal girls." _She's basically a female Sesshomaru. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"What does she have the clap or something? Spit it out, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru wasn't really in the mood for his brother's games.

"You're such an ass, Sessh." Miroku said through a laugh.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm saying, don't expect to get a one night stand from her. I know that's what you're looking for and I didn't choose to get you two together so you could try to jump in bed with her."

Sesshomaru frowned. "You don't know what I want." He replied, staring out the window.

Inuyasha deigned to not give the statement a reply. "Kagome will hate me if your date is a bust. So, just be nice. Ok?"

"Yes...fine... I'll behave." Sesshomaru waved the comment aside. Then he thought of something. "I'm guessing she's not an idiot? If she is the whole "be nice" is not going to happen."

Inuyasha smirked. "She is _anything_ but an idiot, Sessh. Kiya graduated early and is supposed to be looking for a college. Some of offers came in but she doesn't want to move too far away from her family. She's kinda mean at times, but..."

Sesshomaru snorted at 'mean'.

"Mean?" Miroku and Kouga chorused.

"That's right." Inuyasha said suddenly. "You two never met Kiya or her cousin."

Inuyasha saw Miroku smirk in the mirror and frowned. "Don't get any ideas." He warned "They would eat you alive, don't let their looks fool you..."

Miroku frowned in mock shock. "How could you expect...?"

"Save the act." Inuyasha returned to his friend, while simultaneously cutting off a red Volvo and running a light. Sesshomaru forced himself to refrain from clutching the leather seating out of principle, but he hated how his brother drove.

"Stay away from Sango as well." Sesshomaru said as he remembered another of Kagome's friends. She had helped him find a particularly difficult client and 'convinced him to sign the merger contract. She gained him a few million in profits. That alone warranted her protection from Miroku's womanizing ways.

Miroku scowled in his black button up and slacks. "Looks like I'm not going to be having any fun tonight." He mumbled.

Inuyasha glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Aren't you with Yanabi?" Kouga asked accusingly. Miroku shrugged.

"Not really, I'm dumping her after this party." Two of the four groaned.

"God you're a pig, Miroku." Miroku smiled sheepishly.

"It is what it is."

Sesshomaru was already sick of the conversation. "So what's this about Kiya being _a bitch_?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"I didn't say that." Inuyasha protested. "She's a… sweetheart." Ok so maybe she was a bit of a bitch (Sesshomaru didn't need to know that) but she was his bitch and he liked the way she was. He already had two women who were sweethearts. It was nice having someone who could hold a candle to his own charming personality. "Let's just say," Inuyasha began thoughtfully, "don't do her wrong."

_End Flashback..._

Looking back at that conversation, and comparing the tidbits of information, Sesshomaru didn't see what Inuyasha was talking about. Kiya acted like a bitch. Mean didn't cover her.

Sessh stood with both hands in his slacks, glancing at the females. His eyes fell to one in particular.

She was wearing cream cargo pants with gold trim. It had a 'K' embroidered in gold on the left back pocket with drawstrings around the ankles. She wore a matching cream and gold trimmed Tank top. Lengthy hanging gold earrings twined from her elfish ears and a simple gold chain adorned her neck. They glinted as she moved, while she smiled, and when she frowned with the other women. Her silver hair was clipped up high, but tendrils fell out of the clip in curls.

Sesshomaru's ears perked at the mention of Kiya and he couldn't help but be satisfied that the girl he was looking at answered to the name. Inuyasha's girlfriend motioned to Sesshomaru and unique sapphire eyes turned up to wards him. She scrutinized him for a second and he saw her fight the smirk that played at her lips. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Sesshomaru had a feeling that he was going to like tonight.

After everyone was acquainted, the group started to split to their own couples. Miroku had long since left the club with Yanabi, and was now, most likely, getting out of her bed and kissing her goodbye. Inuyasha and Kagome were at a booth not far away, chatting about whatever. They looked so happy. Kagome chose to wear her little black dress and silver accessories along with black and silver heels. Her ruby earrings glowed with her.

Kiya smiled. _She's so much happier with him._ Then she remembered that she wasn't alone.

She laughed a little and apologized for spacing out. "I just never_ really_ noticed how happy she gets when she's with him." Sesshomaru looked up at the two and nodded.

"Inuyasha cares for her alot. I'm sure your friend knows that." Kiya smiled. She reached for her Pepsi and downed the last of it. Sesshomaru took one look at the glass, eyebrow arched.

"You don't drink?" Kiya shook her head, glancing at the iced-tea he ordered.

"What about you? Liquor not your style?" He gave her an amused look.

"Not really. Only on special occasions."

Kiya nodded slowly. Usually by now she would be ditching her date or brutalizing him. But she wasn't with Sesshomaru, Kagome would have her head if she did. The only thing now was to find something to talk about. "So, what are your hobbies, interests, life goals?"

Sesshomaru folded his arms and gave her a level gaze. "Are you always this unfriendly? Or do you just not like me?"

Kiya smirked. "What makes you say that?"

"You're voice is sarcastic as well as your questions."

Kiya asked the bartender for a raspberry iced-T. "Is it that obvious?" Kiya looked him over again. He was wearing slacks and a shirt of some soft material. _Probably silk_ she concluded. He doesn't seem to be a perv or a jerk... at least...

"Something wrong?" He asked noticing her examining of him.

"No." She said after a moment. "Not yet." Sesshomaru frowned which made her smile innocently back at him.

"I just have bad experiences at parties and or clubs."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I always end up with a prick for a date." She finished with a shrug. "But you're not a prick... or are you?" She said smirking. Sesshomaru could tell she was trying to piss him off. He smiled back.

She didn't expect him to smile or lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"I guess you have to decide that for yourself." She involuntarily shivered at the breath on her neck and turned away blushing slightly.

Forcing herself to calm down, she replied coolly. "I guess I will."

Sesshomaru wondered if he imagined the blush but shrugged it off. Kiya on the other hand did everything but that. _Why did that fluster me? No matter what a guy would say I never got flustered like that... And it had to be Sesshomaru who did it. Jeez._

Kiya shook her head slightly. _I guess I'm just off my game today. _She turned back to him and started a new conversation.

_Back with Kagome and her lovable man..._

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha as he did a hilarious impression of a very irritating old pervert they both knew. Sango came over.

"Have you guys seen Kaori." They both shook their heads.

"I think she went with Kouga." Kagome turned to see what happened to Kaori. Spotting her on the dance floor with Kouga, she covered her mouth to hold back her laugh. She nudged Sango who burst into laughter and the sight and ran over to tap Kiya on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kiya asked.

Sango kept laughing only managing to point to the dance floor. Kiya and Sesshomaru turned.

They were dancing or rather Kaori was dancing. Kouga didn't look like he knew what was going on. He glanced around, clueless, and Kaori just smiled coaching him along. He managed to get into some odd looking jerking motion which made Inuyasha howl in laughter. Sesshomaru looked away in embarrassment pinching the bridge of his nose. _Damn it Kouga... don't embarrass __**us**__._

Kiya rapidly joined InuYasha in hysterics. It was cute that he went on the dance floor knowing he can't dance. _Not that Kaori would have given him another choice._

Barely managing to restrain her mirth, Sesshomaru and Kiya went over to Kagome's booth. "Does he usually go dance?" Kiya asked the two men.

"No not usually." Sesshomaru said glancing back at his friend. He sighed.

"There's usually no one to ask him." Inuyasha added once he finally stopped laughing. "Kaori's the first person since Ayame, well... before she went loco and started stalking him."

Kagome shook her head. "It really is a shame."

Kaori and Kouga made their way to the booth.

Inuyasha turned to Kiya. "Tell your cousin to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Ayame doesn't take well to women interfering." Kiya snorted.

"She better take to it." Kaori said offhandedly as she sat down at the table. Kiya gave Kaori a look.

"Nothing's going to happen to my cousin, Inuyasha. Trust me on that." She replied to the inu. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm just saying. You two never dealt with her before. She uses underhanded schemes to get what she wants."

"Well she never met us." Kaori said slinging her arm around Kiya's shoulder. Everyone else just looked at them.

Not long after, everyone split off again leaving Sesshomaru and Kiya alone.

They weren't talking about anything special when a girl walked up to the table.

"Um... hi... I was wondering if you ... well..." She blushed at Sesshomaru.

He looked at her blankly, which only managed to fluster her more. "Um... will you... dance? I mean... do you ... doyouwanttodancewithme?" The end came out in a blurb making her look like a complete idiot. Sesshomaru gave her an amused look that Kiya was seeing more often than when they were younger. He was acting like they had just met.

Kiya glanced at the girl, smiling inwardly. _That's the oldest trick in the book. Act flustered to stroke their ego and they're yours for the taking._ She eyed the see through white top and skin tight jeans with mild dislike. She wouldn't have suspected anything if the girl was wearing a bra.

_... Sesshomaru won't fall for that. And even if he did, he was on a date so he can't just..._

"Sure." Sesshomaru said. The girl squealed in delight and Kiya cracked the glass she held in her hand in disbelief.

_That son of a ..._

He stood letting the girl lead him to the dance floor without even turning back to say goodbye. The girl spun around so she was behind him and turned giving Kiya a wink and a 'sucks for you' smirk.

_Bitch!_

She couldn't help but laugh a little at how bad he played her.

She knew it was going to end badly. God. Stupid Kagome and her dumb ideas.

She usually didn't let herself get into these kinds of situations. She glanced at Sesshomaru and the girl dancing with him. _He just walked off with her. _Not that she wasn't partially to blame. She could have been a bit friendlier to him but that was beside the point. She couldn't help but slide in some prejudice. Her childhood with him was very annoying.

A minute or so later, a tall red head walked over to the table.

He was cute.

Leaning down to Kiya, who let go of the broken glass, he smiled.

"Hey I was wondering... you want to dance?"

She brushed the glass off of her hand and smiled back up at him.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I would."

She let him lead the way not really caring where he wanted to dance and really not caring when Kagome saw her as did Sango and Kaori. Reaching his desired spot, they started dancing.

Inuyasha spotted his brother after Kagome excused herself glaring daggers at whomever. He felt bad for that person.

"YO! SESSH?" Sesshomaru spun the girl in front of him and she giggled stupidly. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" He said expressionlessly, before turning his attention back to his dance partner.

"YEAH? Don't sound so damn nonchalant, Sessh. Where's Kiya...And who the hell is this?" He cried pointing to the girl grinding on his brother.

"I'm..." Inuyasha cut off the girls reply.

"I wasn't talking to you." He growled. He turned back to his brother. "Sesshomaru? Where's Kiya?"

"If you're talking about the girl he was with..." Dippy-bitch-with-no-bra-on informed, ignoring Inuyasha's earlier warning. "...she's probably still at the table. Alone." She laughed until Inuyasha turned to her.

"Look _trick_! Go find someone else to dance with. I'm _sure_ it won't be hard." He added looking at her clothing with disdain. When she didn't move he persisted. "I'm talking to _him_. I don't give a damn about you and your ditsy opinions. Fuck off!" The girl gasped clearly offended and stomped away. Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"I was dancing." He spat.

"I thought you didn't like stupid girls?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"She wasn't..."

"Sorry! So, now you're into sluts?" Inuyasha continued then shook his head. "I went out of my way to get you with a decent person and you screwed that up."

"I was dancing. I wasn't going to run off with her." Sesshomaru returned icily.

"Do you know what Kiya's doing?"

"She's not crying is she?" Sesshomaru shrugged. "She doesn't look like the type who would cry..."

"Baka," Inuyasha interrupted "Hell, no she wouldn't cry over you. I'm assuming as soon as _you_ left, she left without batting an eye. But still you shouldn't have left her..."

"She wouldn't care if I left her?" Sesshomaru asked with a small grin. _She was different._

"Fuck are you smiling for?" Inuyasha shrieked. "No she wouldn't care. Like I said Kiya is different. If anything she's pissed, but she's just going to peg you as another asshole." Inuyasha shook his head. "I trusted you, Sessh..."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Fine, I'll go apologize. Damn. It was just a dance." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No point in that now."

Kiya felt her neck blister all of the sudden and turned to see a very pissed Kagome.

"Yes?" Kiya said sweetly now dancing with a blue eyed, blond haired guy. Kagome glared at the dude Kiya was dancing with until he cowered and fled from under her gaze.

"Aw, Kags, why'd you scare him off?" Kiya joked but Kagome was in no laughing mood.

"Fuck, are you doing?" She hissed, eyes burning. Kiya raised her eyebrow.

"Tsk...Tsk. Kags! You said that language is inappropriate and un-lady like." Kagome snarled at her before dragging Kiya back to the booth.

"What's with all the angry looks?" Kiya asked her 3 friends once she sat down. Kouga had gone off to the bathroom.

"Why the hell were you dancing with someone who was NOT Sesshomaru?" Kagome growled.

Kiya smiled again. "I felt the need to dance and seeing as he wasn't there to dance with..."

Sango shook her head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaori snapped.

"Why don't you ask him since you're all so damn interested in my personal affairs?" Kiya shot back. She turned to the waiter and told him to return with a round of beers.

"What are you doing?" Kaori hissed. "You don't drink."

Kiya's reply went unspoken at the return of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Hi boys" Kiya said brightly.

Inuyasha frowned. _Oh...fuck..._

He cautiously sat at the table giving Kagome a questioning look. Kagome shook her head slightly and glared expectantly at Kiya. Sesshomaru sat next to his brother silently. He and Kiya locked eyes.

"... I'm glad everyone's back." Sango said trying to break the quiet. Just then the waiter returned.

"Your round." He said handing out one to everyone.

"Thanks, put it on Mr. Takashi's tab." Kiya said taking hold of her beer. "As a matter of fact...just a sec." she said standing up and walking over to the DJ. She said something to him and he nodded giving her a high five. As she came back to the table an announcement was heard.

_**Ok everyone. Tonight is your lucky night ladies and gents... a free round of beers for the entire house courtesy of a Mr. Sesshomaru Takashi over at table five and he's not offering to pay the cheap kind either. Give him a hand everyone.**_

The spotlight flashed on a very stunned table five and zeroed in on Sesshomaru.

The club burst into applause. The girls looked shocked and Inuyasha paled. Kiya smiled at all of them, before heading to Sesshomaru.

She leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "I guess I know what you are now..." She straightened holding out her beer over his head. "...A prick. Have a drink to celebrate."

She turned the bottle over his head, dumping its continence. Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead and Kaori was speechless. Sango's jaw dropped and Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. The club went quiet as everyone saw the scene on the big screen above the DJ's table. Kiya shook it for good measure then took a few steps away.

"Have a good night everybody. Enjoy the drinks, Takashi here did." She said flashing a million dollar smile before stalking into the bathroom.__


	4. Bastard

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bastard.**_

The entire table was deathly silent. Sango looked at Sesshomaru in horror, which was the opposite of, he wasn't looking at his brother at all. Kouga, recently returning from the bathroom, reached the table and sat down.

"Hey Sesh, I brought you a beer. Kiya said you would want one..." His voice trailed off when he noticed Sesshomaru was drenched and wreaked of alcohol. "DAMN what happened to you?" Everyone glared at him and he shrank back. _What did I do?_

Kagome sighed and Kaori stood. She started off towards the bathroom when she noticed the entire club was looking at them. Inuyasha noticed to.

"FUCK YA'LL LOOKING AT! GET BACK TO DANCING!" Everyone quickly obliged and the music was back up. Inuyasha slumped back in his seat. Sesshomaru wiped his face with a napkin and growled about going to the bathroom. The girls scrambled to their feet and went off to the girl's bathroom to find Kiya.

_In the bathroom..._

_What's wrong with me? _Kiya washed her face and leaned against the wall. _I just lost it. He danced with someone else... that __**wasn't**__ reason enough to humiliate him like that, but... I lost it._ She sighed. "Prick. "

Kiya saw, through the mirror, her three friends entering the bathroom. She cringed inwardly at the looks she was receiving.

"What the hell was that about?" Kiya looked at Kagome and shrugged weakly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" They asked her skeptically.

"When I saw him walk off with that girl I just got pissed. I thought if I danced a little I'd cool down but..." Her voice trailed off.

"Wait..." Kagome said. "He walked off on you?" Kiya nodded still leaning against the wall in her own thoughts.

"That asshole" Kiya smirked weakly.

"It's not a big deal with me normally, you know. I usually wouldn't give a flying fuck about what my dates walking off with."

Sango nodded "But usually by then you would have labeled them and disposed of them accordingly."

Kiya smiled sheepishly. "I just saw the girl and...Well tonight just isn't my night."

Kaori remained silent. _She liked him... _

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Kiya said with a sigh "Aren't you going to chew me out for embarrassing you?" Kagome, Sango and Kaori exchanged looks.

"Naw. You seem to be beating yourself up pretty damn good. I think you can handle it." Kiya scowled at them and they laughed.

Kagome sighed. "You really should apologize, Kiya. The tab is going to be huge not to mention you covered him in beer." Kaori protested while Sango agreed.

Kiya smiled. "I can't apologize after humiliating him so thoroughly, Kags. Where would my manners be?" Kaori and Sango laughed but Kagome stood firm on her decision.

"Kiya!"

Kiya looked up at the ceiling. _God... today totally sucked._ "...I'll apologize."

Kaori and Sango looked shocked as did Kagome. "Re...really?" She asked.

"Don't sound so damn surprised" Kiya snapped. "You're making it worse." Sango and Kagome applauded. For a second until Kagome abruptly stopped.

The raven glared at Kiya in thought."You're not going to give him a smart-ass apology are you?"

Kiya frowned. "Kagome, an apology is an apology."

Kagome scowled. "What's the point of giving one if you don't mean it?" She shot back. Kiya sighed once more.

"Damn it all... you're like my conscience, Kagome. I can't do one little..."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend. "And you better mean it." Kiya waved her away.

"Yeah... yeah." They exited the bathroom and headed back to their table.

Inuyasha sighed as the girls settled back into their spots.

"Did you have to do that?" He asked.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Kiya said quite sincerely. "Could you ask InuTaisho-dono to tell me the cost and I'll pay for it."

"Why would my dad need to know? Sesshomaru has his own money. He can pay for the bill."

"Looks like you're going to have to talk to Sesshomaru directly." Kaori teased. Kiya's eyebrow twitched.

"Well can you tell Sesshomaru to send me the... "

"No he can't" Kagome interrupted. "YOU'RE the one that needs to apologize."

Kiya glared at her. "Tell me again why you're my friend?"

Kagome laughed. Kiya was completely serious. She mentally sighed.

Kagome moved over to Kaori and whispered something in her ear. Kaori shook her head but the raven was persistant, said something again, making Kaori frown.

"They're going to kill each other." Was her immediate reply.

"Not if they have a chaperon." Kagome motioned to Sango who leaned forward. At first she shook her head but with a little more persuading she agreed. Kiya 'Ahem'ed to get their attention.

"Could you at least scheme out of my face?"

They exchanged glances. "Kiya, you want to go home right?" Kiya laid her head on the table.

"More then anything." She muttered desperately.

Kagome got that mischievous look in her eyes again. "Fine. Sango will take you home."

Kiya shot up. "What? now?"

Kagome nodded. "Right now."

"Really?" Kiya got teary eyed and walked around the table to Kagome, embracing her. "Aww Kags I knew you wouldn't do me like that. I know why you're my friend."

Kagome pulled away from Kiya. "Ok...ok I love you too. Now get ready." Kiya nodded.

"Wait... I have to go to the bathroom."

_Perfect! _Kagome thought. "Yeah go ahead. We'll all head out and Sango will take you home ok?" Kiya suspected some kind of treachery but shrugged it off. She wouldn't have to apologize and she wouldn't have to see that prick. Tonight wasn't all that bad of a night after all.

_Not long later..._

As Kiya exited the bathroom she noticed no one was at the table. "Ok. So they really did leave?" Sango nodded but kept fidgeting.

Kiya looked at her oddly as she put her coat on. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said quickly, fumbling with her jacket. "I think we should head to the car."

They made their way across the dance floor. It was pretty empty... most likely because it was the wee hours. Kiya looked at Sango thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you're ok. I mean you only get like this when you're anxious." Sango shook her head.

"I'm fine." She looked out of the glass door and saw what she was hoping wasn't their. _Aww... crap they're really going through with this._

"Sango?"

Sango turned around to face Kiya. "Ok Kiya don't get mad at me... but we're not taking my car."

Kiya frowned "So. Why would I be mad about that?" She paused. "Whose car _are_ we taking?" Pushing past Sango she saw a sleek Mercedes sitting in front of the door. Standing outside it was a dry and alcohol free Sesshomaru.

_Before Sesshomaru was at the car he was conversing with his baby brother..._

"No!"

"We already left. You have to..."

"Fuck no. I'm not getting in the car with her." Sesshomaru snapped at his brother over the phone.

"You'd leave her there?" Inuyasha asked in forced astonished.

"Without a second thought. And who the hell arranged this little...?"

"Kagome did it." Inuyasha said quickly. He yelped as Kagome punched him.

Sesshomaru growled over the phone drawing his brother's attention. "Inuyasha..." He said dangerously.

"Look, Sessh she's going to apologize. That's BIG for her." When he continued to sense the reluctance over the line InuYasha plowed on. "Besides Sango's there too. You'd leave _her_ there... abandoned!" Silence crept over the line.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called. "Come on, man."

"...Alright, Inuyasha." Inuyasha started thanking him but Sesshomaru cut him off. "But if you find her dead, mutilated body somewhere do not blame me." He hung up the phone. Sesshomaru checked himself over in the mirror. He was _**so**_ happy he kept a spare change of clothes in his car. Frowning again, the eldest Takashi walked out of the bathroom to his car.

Kiya wanted to choke Kagome... and Kaori... and Sango... Hell she wanted to choke everything. They got in the car and quickly turned on Owens ave. with Sango sitting up front. The bruntte felt it would be best if they weren't near each other. Not that they were going to complain about the arrangement. They were both seething in their seats.

A tense silence filled the car. Kiya gazed out the window at the lights flashing by, idly contemplating various methods to disembowel her childhood friend his girlfriend and her cousin. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the road, damning the day he ended his fierce hatred of his brother, while Sango fidgeted uncomfortably in the front seat.

"So... um..." Sango started, trying to break the stifling silence. "Kiya?"

"Yes Sango?" Kiya answered turning to her.

"Don't you um... have something to ask Sesshomaru or say to him."

Kiya frowned ever so much. If they were going to treat her like a child... she was going to act like one.

"Actually, yeah."

Sango looked so relieved. _Thank God... she won't screw this up._

"I was wondering...Do you plan to pay for the bill by cash, Sesshy... or check?"

Sango sank in her chair, groaning. _Like I could expect her not to screw this up._

"I'm not sure if they except check though." Kiya continued ignoring her friend. "And what about the dry cleaning bill... You need any help with that?"

Sango hated falling for Kagome's persuasions. She dared to look at Sesshomaru. _He's... smiling?_

At the start of the ride Sesshomaru had a feeling he wasn't going to get an apology. Well... not without force. So he was prepared to deal with her until she did. He felt his blood boil, at first, before he calmed himself. _She's just trying to piss you off. _He smiled.

"Depends." He answered. "Are you planning to take on the payment or are you just being a bitch?"

Sango sunk in the seat even deeper. _SAVE ME!_

Kiya's smile faltered for a moment. "I don't know." She answered innocently. "Would it be more appropriate if I was being a slut? You seem to like those better."

_Oh god what did I do to be stuck with these two?_ Sango thought desperately.

Kiya and Sesshomaru caught eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Come on you two... let's be civilized." Sango tried out loud. Kiya looked away and Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the road.

"Who do you want me to drop off first?" Sesshomaru said to Sango ignoring Kiya.

"Um... " Sango started. She was going to say Kiya. She had a feeling if she left them alone they would kill each other.

"Sango's home is closer." Kiya commented with a smile. Sango looked horrified at the idea of leaving them alone but deep down she _really_ wanted to get out of the car.

"Ok then." Sesshomaru said smiling again. "To Sango's house."

Sesshomaru made a hard left, swinging Kiya in the back seat to the other side of the car. Off balanced, her head slammed against the glass of the window.

"You should be wearing a seatbelt" He replied to her glare through the mirror. A few minutes pass before Sango decided to get back up. She took out her phone and dialed Kagome's number.

_No service... SHIT._ _I have to tell Kagome._

"You said it was 343 Sakura right?" Sango looked up to see her house. She nodded but hesitated in opening the car door.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Sango glared at Kiya.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me." Sango hissed opening her door and going to the back of the car to open Kiya's. "Excuse us a moment." She said to Sesshomaru before pulling Kiya away from the car and out of earshot. "Kagome's going to kill me if I leave you alone with him."

"No she won't. Your house was closer." Sango looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why the hell would you want to be suck with him, anyway?"

"I'm going to apologize. You wanted me to didn't you?"

Sango threw her hands up in the air. "Well it sure doesn't look like your going to apologize."

"I will Sango: My way." She smirked lightly. "You know he'll probably leave me here if I don't hurry up."

Sango bit her lip looking back and forth between the car and her house. "Ok, Kiya" She said slowly.

Kiya smiled at her then headed back to the car.

"But don't you dare start fighting him." Sango called back.

Kiya closed the back door behind her and put her seat belt on. "I'm surprised you didn't drive off."

"I was about to, but then you came back." She frowned and he pulled off. "You were welcome to take the front seat." He asked after some time.

"I wouldn't want to be a bitch that close to you. It's contagious." He smiled despite himself as she continued looking out the window. For a time the ride was silent, until they began sniping at each other. By the time they reached Kiya's house they were both extremely pissed.

"Well I guess this is my stop." She muttered pulling off her seatbelt and reaching for the door. She saw the door lock and Sesshomaru put the car in park at the back of her house. "Hell are you doing?" She cried as he took the key out of the ignition.

"They said something about an apology and I still haven't heard it." He replied flatly, sitting back comfortably in his seat.

Kiya frowned looking at him through the rear view. "So you're not going to let me out until I do?"

"I guess Inuyasha was right... you're not an idiot."

Kiya put her finger to her chin in mock thoughtfulness "And I guess I was right... you are a prick." Then she tugged at the door handle and of course it wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru turned around. "Why did dancing with someone else piss you off?"

"First of all its rude. You don't do that when you are on a date. Second, did you even look at her before you jumped up and danced with her? You could have at least gone off with someone that had a little more class. I can't believe you fell for that bit anyway and third... why the fuck are you back here?"

Sesshomaru had pulled himself into the back seat while she was ranting and folded his hands across his chest looking expectantly at her.

"So you did all that and are pissed at me because I went off to dance with someone who had no class?"

"You didn't answer my question." she growled facing him.

"You didn't finish mine." He replied.

Kiya just looked at him. He looked at her much the same way, irritated and angry.

"What does that have to do with me apologizing?"

He tilted his head to the side before answering. "Everything."

Another silence fell between them and they glared at each other. The back seat was pretty spacious and they weren't that close to each other, but she didn't like the proximity breach.

"You really don't remember me? Do you?"

He looked confused and she frowned slightly. "It just did, ok." She said finally, turning away from him. "I thought you were different." She said the end below a whisper. Sesshomaru almost didn't catch it. "Now I bet you want that apology."

He didn't reply.

"Well if you don't then open the fucking door!"

"If you keep cursing I'm not going to open anything!" He hissed.

"If you'd stop being a prick and open the fucking door I wouldn't be cursing now would I..." She screamed in surprise as he pulled her under him. Pinning her legs down beneath him, he held her arms down at her side.

"I'm losing my patience." He whispered dangerously.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted, struggling in vain to get from under him. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Just say it and I'll let you up."

"Say what?" She asked a little softer, starting to tire out.

"Say 'I'm sorry.' and I'll let you go."

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry!" He snapped.

"Oh well your NOT forgiven." She replied. "Now get off me."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. _She keeps fighting..._

"Is it that hard to say 3 words?" He questioned, his voice an unreal calm.

"It seems it is when it's being said to you!" She shot back glaring at him.

_she's arrogant... _

"If you'd get off maybe it would be easier."

_she's unafraid..._

"Are you listening to me? I have better things to do then be pinned down by you. If you promise to get up after I apologize then I'll apologize."

_she's straight forward... _

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry... that you're an asshole. I'm sorry that I dumped alcohol on you when you deserved it. I'm sorry that you're a fucking PRICK. And I'm sorry for being such a bore that you run off with the trampy-est girl in the club. There. Happy now? I'm sorry!"

_...she's ... different._

Kiya looked up defiantly expecting him to yell back or threaten her. The last thing she expected was for him to smile.

_What the fuck is he smiling for? _

He lowered himself until he was a foot away from her face. Her brilliant blue clashed against his clear amber eyes. silver hair spilled over blending with hers on the leather seats.

"Do you know why I walked off with that girl?" He asked her calmly with that smile still plastered on his face. "It wasn't because you were uninteresting or a turn off. Quite the contrary, I actually liked you." Kiya looked up confused.

"Then... why did you...?"

"It wasn't because I like sluts, because I don't." He continued, lowering himself more.

_Does this have a point?_ But Kiya stayed still, regardless of her thoughts.

"I went off with her... to see how you would react."

Kiya's eye twitched. _How I...? He did it because of ME?_

"If you acted one way... I'd know that you were thinking about me in much the same way I was thinking about you. If you acted another way... I'd know you weren't interested." Kiya remained silent only listening and looking in his eyes. The never ending pools of amber. "And do you know how you reacted?" He paused for a moment... but only for a moment, his voice now a whisper. "You were pissed... you were at the highest point of anger. Some people wouldn't want to show their embarrassment and would hide how they felt... But you... you didn't hide it. You let me know how pissed you were. That told me you were worth my time."

Kiya snapped out of her trance and forced herself to look away. "You... you got all that from me dumping a beer on you? ...Anyone ever tell you that you read into things too much." Sesshomaru laughed softly. She felt his warm breath on her neck. Just then, she realized how close he was to her.

"As of now you are the first." He whispered in her ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin softly. He gave her that same involuntary shiver she had felt earlier, along with an elevated heart rate. Unfortunately this time, he was close enough to notice.

"Stop doing that." She hissed an angry blushing forming.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently through a grin.

"You know what." She said angrily. "And wipe that grin off your face before I do."

He laughed again. "Forgive me but you're not very intimidating pinned down."

Kiya tried to move her legs again but they hardly budged. She cried out in frustration and gave up on moving her legs. "Stop laughing." She growled. "...I wouldn't mind it if you get up either."

He laughed again just to screw with her before hovering over her ear. "Make me" he whispered.

She glared at him. "Damn asshole. GET UP! Prick. Idiot. Bas..." Her next insult was cut off by a soft kiss on the lips. She tensed under him, dazed at the abrupt contact. But then her body relaxed and her eyes closed as she let him deepen the kiss.


	5. Visitors

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Today...**_

_**Visitors...**_

Kiya groaned as she stood in her bathroom poking at the mark on her neck. She groaned as she remembered Sesshomaru unlocking the car door. She barely remembered the trip out the door to her room. The remainder of the memory that was left had her aching and she gave a huff in annoyance.

Turning off the facet to the tub when it filled, she lowered into the muscle soothing bubbly water. She sighed letting her head fall back, letting her mind wander.

Kagome had finished straightening up the room. She grinned very proud of herself. "Hey Kiya?" Kagome called into the bathroom. "You're going to be late for work."

"Bastard..." Was the only thing Kagome caught out of the hushed mumblings from her friend. Kiya emerged from the bathroom in a towel with a scowl.

"What's got you so pissed?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Nothing." Kiya muttered before shooing Kagome out of the room to change.

Annoyed, Kagome shouted through the closed door. "Well you're welcome."

Kiya turned to the clock and hurried to get her clothes. She grabbed a pair of light brown Capri sweat pants, a white top, and her matching brown crop jacket. Quickly throwing her hair in a messy bun, she tore through the house. Kiya hugged Kagome and thanked her for fixing the room before snatching a bagel out of Kagome's hand with a smirk.

Kiya jogged for 2 blocks until she reached her destination. Looking up, she sighed at the sign. _KAEDE'S DINER_ Swallowing the remainder of her bagel, she entered the diner.

Cautiously slipping in behind a plump red head in a shawl, kiya slid behind the counter. _Safe. _She thought as she pulled on her apron.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE 20 MINUTES LATE!" Kiya jolted to a start, bumping into a stout old woman behind her.

Kiya hesitantly turned to see her boss glaring at her.

"What a cute couple...Have a nice day!" Kaede called to a young couple, who giggled in turn and waved goodbye.

"I don't see why people fall for that sweet little ole woman act." Kiya grumbled to the mop as she cleaned the floors.

"I heard that." Kaede said through her smile as she greeted another customer.

Kaede turned to Kiya. "What's wrong with you today? Your depression will ward away the customers."

"What makes you think I'm depressed?" She asked defensively.

"You only come late when something happens to you." Was the old woman's matter-of-fact reply "Something that makes you take too long in getting here."

Kiya turned away. "Hell gave you that idea?"

"You're giving me that idea." Kaede remarked coolly before snatching the mop away. "Plus, your cousin calls and tells me."

Kiya swore in her head, making a mental note to get Kaori back, but she conceded. "I just had an... unexpected night is all."

Kaede hummed and gave Kiya a knowing eye.

"What?" The demon cried. "... she tell you about him too?" Kaede smirked.

"No... but you just did." Kiya just blinked.

_Damn it all. I know I'm going to have a bad week. _"Do I have any orders?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

Kaede frowned in thought. "Uh...Yes you do. 2 dozen. If I remember right. Or was it four?"

"Two?...four DOZEN" Kiya exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen.

"They called them in so they won't be here for a few hours. I told them you were in one of your moods." She said answering Kiya's questioning look.

"You told them that?" Kiya hissed as a waiter passed by to set up one of the tables. "I am NOT in a mood! You're making me look bad."

"They'd wait anyway, Kiya." Kaede answered, waving her hand like she was swatting away Kiya's concerns. "And it's also why I have you come here 2 hours ahead of the rush."

"I thought you did that to punish me for always being late?" Kiya asked through narrowed eyes.

"It serves both purposes." was her curt reply.

Kiya sighed. "Well...Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I needed the floors mopped, which you did, quite marvelously in fact." She replied with a cheery smile. After a moment her expression hardened as if she just realized she was running a business. "Get to work before the morning rush comes in. I don't pay you to stare dumbly at me." Kaede turned pausing in the doorway. "And don't think I forgot about our little conversation." She winked and with that she left Kiya with her jaw on the ground and her eye twitching.

_Conniving old hag._ She growled to herself.

Kiya looked at her arsenal of cooking utensils and ingredients. She smiled, savoring the sound of the sizzling pans and the sweet/spicy aromas that wafted up her nose. The kitchen was one of her havens. Her thinking place. She had been in love with cooking ever since she saw her mother make a pancake on the stove.

Even though it is at times a hell zone with all the other chefs and waiters surrounding her, this was her battleground and she knew how to command. But her joy mainly came from cooking pastries. Pies, cakes, Danishes, muffins, cookies, tarts, anything that had sugar in it she was a master of making it. Of course she could create many meals that were not treats but she just loved pastries.

She frowned slightly as she looked on the very varied dishes she was to prepare. 6 orders of pie (2 apples, 1 strawberry, 1 lemon, and 2 key lime), 10 orders of pancakes (each person of course wanting more than the other), 5 Danishes (3 people), 2 strudels (1 person), 4 Cinnamon rolls (3 orders of that), and an upside down pineapple cake. (7 orders)

- _Who the hell orders cake 7 in the morning?_ She thought to herself angrily. But no matter, she was able to divide the rest of her set on fellow chefs.

Pulling a hair net over her head with much disdain, she sniffed._ It makes me look like I'M a freakin' slave. _She remembered complaining to Kaede who gave a very simple but unthinkable response.

_'Either wear it or don't cook anymore.'_

Kiya scoffed at the memory. _Like I would stop cooking._ She rolled up her sleeves and set to work.

About 3 hours later she was almost done; only needing to finish up the last pie. All thoughts of the previous night had floated out of her head and she was at peace. Konoke, a waiter at the diner, entered the kitchen at the precise time she was putting the pastries in the oven.

"More orders, Kiya!" Kiya nodded taking hold of the tightly held stack he handed her.

"These are ALL mine?"

Konoke shrugged. "Kaede said direct these to you."

Kiya scowled. Half of these orders weren't breakfast items at all they were for the lunch rush. "We still have a few hours before lunch. Why is she...?"

Konoke cut her off. "I just give it to you and leave. I don't know why she wants you to handle them. She just does."

She tried to argue even though she knew it was futile. Once you were assigned an order when the rush came, you were stuck with it."Get Kikyo or Jun or Jin to do them. I have these orders piling up." The waiter opened his mouth to reiterate that same bull she didn't want but expected to hear. "Nevermind." She said finally, promising to get the hag back.

Konoke stared at her until she told him she understood before leaving. About a third of the way through her pile, Akane burst through the kitchen door and scrambled to her side.

"Kaede wants you out front." She said bouncing on her feet.

"What does the master want of me now?" Kiya grumbled not deterring from her work.

"Its really important. She has this client that wants to see you and..."

"Client? She has Clients?" Kiya asked skeptically. "And what are these clients paying for? I wouldn't have thought Kaede would be the _giving_ type... but I guess you're never too old for _**that**_ profession..."

"Well... the special customers you know." Akane snapped impatiently, completely missing the crack Kiya was trying to throw in about Kaede. "You _know_...The rich people who stop by and 'grace' us with their presence."

_She sure isn't the funny type. _"So there's some old stuffed shirt she's trying to impress. What's that got to do with her needing ME there?"

"He's not old..." Akane rolled her eyes, grabbing Kiya's arm and trying to pull her to the door. "He's NOT what you'd expect him to be."

"Explain him so I know what I should expect." Kiya snatched her arm away and crossed it with the other. She hiked up her eyebrow, standing defiantly in her place.

"Well...He's Hot and I mean drop dead gorgeous and his..."

A growl escaped Kiya's throat. "I don't care if he's hot. I know it's your first day and all but as you will learn to know... I don't run after men."

Akane blinked, very much confused by Kiya's sudden mood change. "Well that's a shame... and he asked for you."

She frowned. "He... he asked for me?" _That... that can't be... hell no... He wouldn't come here... right?_

Akane nodded. "Yeah, he brought his dad and they want to meet the chef who cooked them breakfast."

Kiya let out her held in breath. "Oh for a minute there I thought you were talking about someone else." _Sesshomaru would hate to have his dad here. He isn't one to have someone else fight his battles for him._ "Ok. I guess since he's a fan I'll just say thanks and come again."

"That's the spirit." Akane cheered. She sounded alot like Kagome at that moment.

Kiya sighed. She took off her apron and hair net hoping she didn't have any flour on her face not that Akane would tell her if she did. She was much too excited to return to this mystery man.

Akane went first through the door.

"SO who is this mystery man?" Kiya asked impatiently.

"He's none other than 'The famous InuTaisho of Takashi industries' and his dashing son, Inuyasha!" Akane whispered as she walked through the door.

Kiya looked over at a silver haired male in a comfortable looking business suit, his hair tied in a low pony tail. He was talking to Kaede and laughing whole heartedly at something that she said, which for some reason made Kiya have a sneaking suspicion that it was about her.

"Takashi?... Inuyasha's dad?" She muttered weakly to Akane who was in awe of the boys' father. At the sound of her voice, Mr. Takashi turned to them and smiled a handsome smile.

_Sesshomaru looks alot like him._ She thought absently before scolding herself.

Inuyasha noticed them as well and jogged over. "Hey, Kiya!" He said cautiously. Kiya looked at him angrily.

"Inuyasha, why is your dad here?"

Inuyasha gave her a guilty smile. "Well... funny thing about that..." He started to say when his father ventured over to them. He held out his hand.

" A pleasure to meet the chef who has prepared such delicious meals for my son."

Kiya smiled at the complement. _Well Inuyasha... I officially LOVE your dad._ She thought as she shook his hand. "Thank you, I am flattered you think so highly of them."

"They're awesome." Inuyasha exclaimed, looking at her sideways. "Stop acting like you can't cook." She scowled until InuTaisho spoke up.

"I and my family as well, simply adore your cooking and would love it if you could visit my home and cook for us sometime." Akane and Kaede gasped at the job offer. Kiya blinked rapidly, seeking answers in the blackness of her lids.

"I ...I'm sorry... but I can't. Kaede gave me a place to start ... and I couldn't leave that behind." She bowed slightly before shooting Inuyasha a questioning look. _What did you think I'd say?_

Inuyasha's father nodded in thought. "I see... I am sorry to hear that. It is a pleasure whenever Inuyasha brings home your pastries. It would be nice to have them fresh in mornings."

Inuyasha frowned at her. He leaned over to whisper to her. "Kiya... at least think about it. We're not doing it for breakfast. We need you to come with us."

Kiya frowned back answering him in a hushed tone. "I can't Inuyasha. Kaede deserves more; especially with all the crap I give her. And why do you need me? Your brother and I don't _need_ to see each other, if that's what you're trying to do."

InuTaisho easily heard every word of the conversation. _This will change things. _The men sighed. "Well my wife will be sad to hear that. I should have brought her here to sucker you in." He continued with a laugh. "Ah well I guess we're just going to have to leave without you under our employment. But I would like a Danish for the road. Sesshomaru? Would you like anything?" A wave of unfamiliar emotions swept through her at the name.

She couldn't help but turn to see those tantalizing amber eyes. Sesshomaru came in with a scowl on his flawless face. His scowl quickly dropped to a look of mild surprise. Kiya tore her eyes away, directing them to his and Inuyasha's father.

"Sure, I can make you that. Same as Inuyasha likes it? Or otherwise?"

Sesshomaru's surprise melted away, quickly replaced by irritation. _She's ignoring me?_

Mr. Takashi nodded acting like he missed her tense. "Same."

Kiya turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you want anything?" Her voice asked in a mechanical sort of way like she was on auto pilot.

Inuyasha sighed. _"_Some pancakes if you don't mind."_ I knew this was a bad idea._

"And what would the other _guest_ like?" Her voice much the same as it was to Inuyasha but more sarcastic. The tone caused Sessh's irritation to flare.

_The other guest?... _"No thanks. I never possessed a liking for your food." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kiya bristled at the remark. Kiya didn't know it but he was lying. Every time Inuyasha brought home pastries from the diner he'd always be the first have some with Sesshomaru right behind him. The cinnamon rolls were his main victim. He never knew who made them, not like he cared, until now... but he couldn't let her go without some insult irritating the hell out of her.

"You don't?" Mr. Takashi asked incredulously.

"No I don't." Sessh said again as his father continued to comb over his features.

Inuyasha frowned. _Why the hell is he __**trying**__ to piss her off? _"Can you bring some cinnamon rolls too?"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"I'll have them done soon." She said to InuTaisho. The girl turned, continuing to ignore Sesshomaru, heading off into the kitchen. InuTaisho raised an eyebrow at his son who looked at the door Kiya went through with a mixture of disappointment and anger. Akane just had eyes for Inuyasha. She had lost her interest in the dad and went to the younger male. He didn't seem to notice her goo-goo eyes as he watched Sesshomaru head for the kitchen door with narrowed eyes. InuTaisho put a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now's not the time." He warned. Sesshomaru obeyed, barely, and sat down in a seat deep in thought.

_'Why was she so hostile at the start? They are usually overjoyed to see me.'_

_**She is different... is that not why you marked her?**_ the voice reminded him.

_'... She must have found it.' _He thought to himself.

_**And realized what it was.**_The voice added merrily just to aggravate Sesshomaru.

He ignored it again._ '...but she's angry?'_ W_hy would she hate that I marked her... granted it wasn't in the traditional fashion but...?'_

_**THE Sesshomaru? Concerned with a one night stand?**_

_'It wasn't a...' _He frowned, stopping himself from continuing.

_**It wasn't?**_Sesshomaru could hear the smile that would have been present on his inner demon's face.

He growled lowly. His father glared at him before moving towards Kaede.

"I am sorry to bother you but what time does Kiya get off?"

Kaede was still mulling what just happened but she had enough sense to answer. Sesshomaru was staring at her intently until she did. It would have disturbed any other person but it just irked her.

She thought over it "In about 10 minutes she gets her break but she isn't off until 10:30 pm." Sesshomaru frowned.

_That's too long._

_**Impatience doesn't suit you.**_ The voice answered with mirth.

Kaede excused herself and walked/ran (or maybe hobbled) to the kitchen. She saw Kiya rubbing her forehead and cursing.

"Kiya!" She hissed. "What do you think you're doing? You just walked out on our most important customers."

Her voice broke tore through. "Oh. I didn't mean to offend Takashi-sama."

"Well them why did you leave so abruptly?" She paused as she thought of the answer to her own question. "Did something happen with you and his son?"

"No." She muttered under her breath. "Nothing happened."

"Well obviously SOMETHING happened."

The girl remained silent.

"You should talk to him while he's still here if it's bothering you this much." Kaede murmured in concern.

"He's still here?" Kiya asked. Kaede could have sworn there was a hint of glad surprise in her voice under the irritated tone and hid her smile. After Kaede nodded, Kiya went on to say: "Shoulda known the prick wouldn't give up and leave."

Kaede gave her a scolding look and Kiya looked down apologetically. Kaede was her boss but she was more then that. She was like her mother. Kaede had helped her with some hard times and Kiya and Kagome both treated her as her gardian.

"Go out there and talk to him." Kiya opened her mouth to protest. "Your break is here so you don't have an excuse." Kaede added with a smile. Kiya didn't budge until a forceful push had her tripping outside the door. "You'll thank me later." Was the wicked reply along with all the items they ordered being handed to her.

"These belonged to other customers." She hissed about to stomp right back into the kitchen when Kaede slipped in a threat.

Kiya, reluctantly, obeyed. She glared at the door before turning around to face the two men before her.

InuTaisho smiled at her, a warm inviting smile. Her nerves eased at that gesture and then she looked at Inuyasha who was no longer being surrounded by Akane. He smiled as well.

Akane turned from him once he explained he had a girl. She now was talking to Sesshomaru flirtatiously. Kiya felt a pang of jealousy that she quickly snuffed out and walked calmly around the counter. Sesshomaru was paying Akane little mind.

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not exactly." He answered.

Akane frowned when she noticed the little attention she had been getting was deterring to Kiya. He smiled slightly. Akane huffed and glared at the tile in front of her feet.

Kiya wouldn't look at her either. _How do you switch between three men in a matter of minutes? _She hissed to herself but again became disconcerted at the feelings of jealousy that plagued her thoughts. _What? No. I don't give a damn. Besides Why be mad at her... its not like she knew he was mine. _

_MINE? _

_Did I just say mine? _

Kiya gave herself a mental slap before continuing forward. _What's wrong with me!_

She gave Akane a smile, overlooking Sesshomaru, before ignoring the two completely. InuTaisho could sense her hostility and was surprised she did not say anything. "I'm sorry miss, but I have to speak with Kiya... alone."

At first Akane didn't seem to take the hint, but Sesshomaru laid out the meaning quite bluntly. "He means leave."

Akane blushed and quickly rushed to the back room leaving the three to stand at the far end of the diner by the kitchen door. Kiya placed their dishes on the table before turning to InuTaisho.

She bowed deeply. "Please... forgive me for my abrupt and rude departure. I was not thinking clearly." InuTaisho quickly told her to stand straight.

He smiled again. "My family does not need to bow before me."

Kiya's mind blanked. Her eyebrows knitted together as she processed his words._ Did he just say family? My family?_ She managed to squeak out: "I'm...sorry? Your... your what?"

"My family does not need to bow before me." He repeated in a gentle voice. "As you are to become family... you need not bow."

Kiya almost fainted from embarrassment. _He knows?_ A soft nervous laugh escaped her.

"I'm ... not. I... " She saw his hand move aside the collar of her jacket which shielded her mark.

"This tells me otherwise." He said through the smirk he could not hold back. Kiya clapped her hand on her neck and looked down with a blush forming across her face.

"I... "

"You're not going to try and deny it, right?" Inuyasha asked with a small smile.

_Not Inuyasha too._ Kiya thought in desperation. "How did you find...?" Her voice trailed off and she shot a venomous look to the culprit.

Sesshomaru shrugged while his hand sneaked foreword for a cinnamon roll. Inuyasha pulled the plate away with a warning glare before facing Kiya again. "Maybe you should sit down." He said gesturing to the seat by the food.

"I'd rather stand." She said coldly, pulling her collar back over her neck.

InuTaisho looked over at Sesshomaru sending him a message with his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded slightly and InuTaisho spoke to Kiya again.

"Now that you have mated each other, you are a part of my family." He said it like it was a normal thing to talk about. Kiya looked around in horror to see if anyone had overheard.

"Don't say that so loudly." She cried in a hushed tone. "I know people here. And I would not like them finding out about my personal affairs."

"Ahh... I see my apologies." He could barely hold back his chuckle.

"It's not funny." She snapped softly. Stupid Inu-papa.

"You are much more innocent then I expected you to be." He replied taking the seat across from Sesshomaru.

"What's that supposed to me?" Sesshomaru smirked. His father will be in for a rude awakening on how innocent she was if he kept this up.

"It means just as it sounds." He said in a calm, almost patience, voice, chewing a bite of his Danish. Kiya speculated that answer. It was a safe one... or rather one she could not judge. He finished it and looked at her for a reply.

"I'm afraid I won't be in your family either." Kiya said after sometime. InuTaisho seemed unaffected. His son on the other hand was much more receptive.

"I'm sorry?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"You heard me." She replied glaring at him. "I didn't realize..."

"That's too bad. " Sesshomaru shot back with a harsher glare. "The marks are set."

"Damn the marks." She hissed. "I don't remember asking to be bit. "

_Here we go. _Inuyasha thought wearily.

Sesshomaru's father noticed how angry things were getting and decided to step in. "I think that's eno..."

"I don't remember you being forced to bite me back" Sesshomaru countered ignoring his father.

"You manipulated me" She snarled stepping forward. "I fell for it like an idiot."

"Did I manipulate you into your bed? I would count that as a group effort."

Kiya blushed. "YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" She cried taking another step forward when Inuyasha held her back.

"ENOUGH!" InuTaisho said firmly. "How did you two even...?" He paused in frustration and sighed tiredly. "PLEASE sit so we can talk... _**without**_ the fighting."


	6. A much needed conversation

_(A/N:) Don't really have much to say... but um thanks to all of the glorious reviewers. __**OsricPearl**__, __**wolfluv**__, __**kirejugatsu**__, and __**Starlight demon**__. Love the support and I update for you guys. Well... enough of my sappy comments... on to what you people want..._

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A much needed conversation...**_

"Sorry to have disturbed you." InuTaisho said to the prying eyes that had turned their way. Kiya stopped struggling and was let down.

"Please sit and keep your voice down Kiya." Inuyasha begged putting her in the farthest seat from Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha curiously but then shook his head. _I almost forgot they were childhood friends... _He cleared his throat. "How it is that this happened is irrelevant." Inutaisho stated in a stern voice, sitting back down. "It happened and that cannot be changed."

Sesshomaru and Kiya silently stared at one another. Inuyasha sighed. He sat down next to his brother and quickly began digging into his pancakes.

Inutaisho looked at his younger son. _How can he eat now? ...it's beyond me. _

Sesshomaru reached for the cinnamon rolls again but this time was foiled by Inutaisho.

"I thought you didn't like her cooking." He growled pulling the basket away.

Sesshomaru frowned. _Damn Inuyasha for ordering them. _"I'm hungry." He replied in a stoic voice.

Inutaisho took hold of a cinnamon roll. He waved it in front of Sesshomaru to tempt him before tearing off a piece and chewing it in a teasing manner.

"Shame you don't like them."

Kiya didn't quite get why Sesshomaru was getting pissed at his father but she had other things on her mind. _So I'm now his mate just because of this stupid mark? I... it was __**once**__ and now I'm stuck with that manipulative, cocky, know it all prick._ She took a cinnamon roll for herself and chewed thoughtfully. W_ell I guess I'm not the only one who's screwed. He's stuck with a stubborn, compulsive, hostile wench ... but __**he**__ bit __**me**__ so he must have wanted me._ Her heart jumped at the thought. ..._he wanted me? But then ...AHH I'm so confused? _

"Kiya? Did you hear me?"

"Hm... uh.. no. Sorry Inuyasha, what did you say?"

"I said arguing and pissing each other off isn't going to help the situation."

"..."

Inutaisho ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe you two should talk."

Sesshomaru and Kiya stayed silent.

"Would that be a bad idea?" Inuyasha asked his friend

"No" Sesshomaru answered for her.

"No?" Inuyasha stated, clearly surprised.

Kiya took another piece off of her treat. "Not really much of a choice in the matter is there?" She sighed. "I guess...It's not a _bad_ idea."

Inuyasha looked relieved but turned to his brother. "Now look Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha started to say but Inutaisho cut him off

"Then we'll be back." They left the table, Inutaisho dragging Inuyasha behind him, and went over to the register for Kaede.

Silence passed between them. Kiya looked at Sesshomaru and he looked at her. She turned away, pulling her hair down. She liked having it up but it did well to shield her eyes when she needed it to.

"So let's get this over with." She said, breaking the quiet. "Why'd you come?"

Kiya cocked her head to the side waiting for his reply. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment flicking a stubborn strand behind his ear.

She tore off another piece of the cinnamon roll and frowned. "Was that a trick question or something? Why did you come here?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "He insisted on seeing you."

"He who?"

"Father. He wanted to see the lucky girl." Sesshomaru finished with a smile.

Kiya didn't return the gesture. "You came because your Dad wanted to see me? No other reason?"

"Inuyasha wanted breakfast." He stated blandly.

"I doubt you came because of Inuyasha." She said as she nibbled on her cinnamon roll in quiet contempt.

He frowned. "If you're wondering why they came then I am stating the truth."

She glared at him.

"Is there some reason you are looking for in specific?"

"Just forget it." She turned away. "Forget I asked."

He growled in annoyance. _What now?_

A chuckle reverberated through his mind. _**You are quite clueless when it comes to this woman.**_

Sesshomaru frowned. _You and I both know that isn't true._

The voice conceded but in an exasperated way. _**Fine Sesshomaru. You know what's wrong with her. I know nothing.**_

_Are you saying you know why? _He growled back.

_**No, of COURSE not.**_

Sesshomaru wished he could give his death glare but then who would be seeing it but himself. He sighed. _Tell me...Why is she like this?_

It was silent, testing his patience and then spoke up._** She asked why you came.**_

_That's your answer? Did I not tell her why? _When the chuckling commenced again, Sesshomaru hissed in anger: _WHAT?_

It was some time before the voice could answer. _**She did not ask why your brother and father came, though I am sure she wanted to know. She asked why YOU came.**_

Sesshomaru blinked. He looked over at Kiya who was shredding a napkin. She didn't even glance up at him.

Kiya abandoned the napkin and pulled her hair back up. _Well this is going nowhere so no need for cover. _"Umm... Sesshomaru. Are we done with this conversation?"

His eyes swept her features for a moment. He noted how anxious and disappointed she was.

"If we're done..." She continued on. " I can get back to work right?" When he just continued to look at her, she rolled her eyes and stood.

"If you wanted to know why I came... It was to see you."

She blushed.

He smirked. "Does that surprise you?"

Regaining her uncaring facade, she scowled sitting back down. "Yeah it does."

He smiled "Why does that surprise you?"

"I guess it doesn't surprise me too much. I mean, you must want something from me..."

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was stupid. "_Something?_ Did you not ask yourself why the mark is present?"

_One too many times if you have to know. _"Why don't you tell me why it's _present_ since I don't know?" He was quiet, thinking over his words.

"Do you bite everyone you sleep with..." she asked when he didn't answer. "...or am I just some random girl you picked for fun?"

He frowned "Marks are sacred. I never marked someone before. The mark was placed in the heat of the moment. So yes... in a sense, it was random that... "

Her eyes narrowed cutting him off: "Is it me or does everything you say come out like an insult?"

"It's you." He remarked coolly With he family out of the way he was finally able to get a cinnamon roll like he wanted.

She watched him eat it and noted how slow his chewing was... like he was savoring the taste. _So he does like them. _"Explain to me how that was a compliment, then."

"You didn't let me finish." He brushed the crumbs off his hands and was now looking at her seriously. "In truth it was..."

"Truth? Oh I'm DYING to hear this." Kiya glared down at the table. "The truth as to why I'm now yours... I wonder if you get off on people telling you that?" She looked up, eyes unreadable. "Telling you that someone belongs to you?"

Sesshomaru was slightly confused at her unnecessary hostility. "You need to listen and stop acting like..."

"What's the point in letting you finish?" Kiya interrupted pushing up from the table. "I'm just some random girl, right?" She turned, only able to take but one step before Sesshomaru jerked her back to him.

"You didn't let me finish." He whispered softly, holding her near him.

Kiya struggled in his lap. "What's the...?"

"The point..." He said as he held her close. "...is trust."

_Trust? _She snorted "Trust my ass." She muttered, pushing away from him. "You're not exactly putting yourself as one who _should_ be trusted."

He didn't release his grip. "What have I done to mean otherwise?"

"You're pinning me to you like I'm your property." She snapped glaring up at him.

"That's all?" He laughed "Weak attempt Kiya, I expected more."

Kiya seethed thinking of another reason, but she couldn't come up with a decent answer. He hadn't proved himself to be unworthy of trust... yet. But... if he was anything it was a liar and you don't trust liars. "Well then Sesshomaru answer me this...Why'd you do it? Is it because spring's here? The whole mating season thing made you do it. Or was it just some kind of game you made up? Bite a girl and see what happens?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her. "Do you always think the worse in people?"

"Yes." She replied coolly. "There's no room for disappointments if you always think that way."

"No room for new people either."

"New people arn't always wondrous like you Sesshomaru." She replied darkly.

"You are very sarcastic."

"Really?" She said as sarcastically as possible before rolling her eyes.

He sighed. "Really." Kiya smiled before realizing that she shouldn't be smiling.

"Well...um... mind letting me up?"

"Why ask if you know the answer?" He replied very seriously.

She growled "I thought you had to build trust? This right here isn't building anything except my irritation. Plus, you're not going to answer my question..."

"You didn't want to hear my answer, remember?" She blinked.

"Well I want to here it now. I'll let you tell your story, ok?"

"You should trust me enough to tell you the truth. Not some story." He replied sorely, nuzzling her neck.

Kiya tensed at the unexpected affection. "Why should I...?" She stopped herself from continuing. She trusted him last night. No idea why but she did. And even though she hated herself for it, she trusted him now. "...fine... tell me the truth. Why, of all people, do I bare this mark?"

"The truth? You really want to hear it?" She faltered in her conviction at the words.

"Yeah. I do. And I'm telling you now if it's some bull reason..."

"This."

She looked at him waiting for the rest. When she didn't get it, she glared at him. "This?"

"This."

"What the Hell is "this" supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "That right there."

She looked up at him quizzically. "What?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "You." He said simply.

"You? ...you as in me?"

"I wish you'd stop repeating me."

"Give me more of an answer and I won't." She snapped growing more confused by the minute.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "There is no more of an answer than you." He whispered back, leaning forward to steal a soft kiss.

Kiya's reflexives were delayed in pulling back after the contact. "Don't do that." She hissed once she regained her senses.

Sesshomaru put a misplaced strand of hair away from her face. He smiled innocently. "Do what?"

He caressed her face with his free hand. Kiya didn't move and realized all too late that her heart was pounding. He leaned forward again, his amber eyes locked on her lips. But just as they were about to touch, her hand came up lightning fast putting her index finger on his lips.

"Sesh?"

At first ticked, he smothered that emotion and he hummed in response.

"I have a proposition for you." she pulled back her hand.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "A proposition?"

"Yes. This mark is permanent, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"And there's no way it can be removed?"

"That's pretty much the definition of permanent, but what's your point?"

She sighed. _There went the romantic Sessh... _"We take it slow."

"Slow?" He repeated, as if it was a new word.

_I haven't been very trusting since the day I moved in with Kaori._ _But here comes this... _

Kiya nodded "Slow... we don't really know each other and in my family arranged marriages don't happen."

_... this... person. _

"This wasn't arranged." Sesshomaru stated in annoyance.

_I trust him for no reason. _

"I know but it's getting to be like that. Basically, we don't know each other and we are supposed to marry. I call that arranged."

Sesshomaru wasn't liking the conversation. "Become mates not marry... though they are along the same lines. But... What's your point?"

"My point, Sesshomaru, is that we get to know each other..." She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Then... I'm all yours." Sesshomaru smirked. "Agreed?"

_What has he proven to me to make me put my faith in him so?_

He was starting to like the conversation again. "Agreed." She pulled back with a grin. _Gotta love the male ego..._

Sesshomaru smirked. "You know you didn't have a choice otherwise." She frowned.

"Cocky bastard." She lifted up out of his lap and spun around to face him. "When I'm ready... Sesshomaru, not you or anyone else. When I'M ready."

"That wasn't the ..."

"Too late to change it now." Kiya said through her grin once it returned.

Sesshomaru scratched his forehead and sighed. _Damn girl..._

Her grin deepened at his dejected sigh. "Glad we agree." She turned to the kitchen. "Ok so I can get back to..."

"Not so fast." Sesshomaru growled pulling her back but his gentle force betrayed the authority in his voice.

"What? What's wro..."

He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Forgetting' he wasn't supposed to Sesshomaru enclosed a lot of distance leaning forward for a kiss, but she was faster than he expected. She did the same finger on his lips denying him what he wanted.

"Slow." She whispered sweetly. "You know what that is, right?"

Inuyasha snickered as they walked over and Inutaisho couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I see you too are doing better."

"You're not exactly brimming with trust but it's a step." Inuyasha chimed.

Kiya was reluctantly released by Sesshomaru. "Shut up Inuyasha." Was their simultaneous reply.

Kiya smiled inwardly while they talked. _I trust him ... I just ... I want to know why._

Kiya returned to her kitchen, but didn't get a second to settle in.

There was commotion outside the kitchen. She made out Sesshomaru's voice and then... _Kaori?_

_**Earlier**_

_Kaori walked into the house. She shut the door and kicked off her slides. Kaori hopped up the steps that lead to the living room and frowned. "Kiya? Hey Kiya, you here?"_

_Kagome came in from the living room. "Hey Kaori. I'm kinda surprised you got here so late."_

_Kaori rubbed her neck and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was going to see Sango but then I turned back to check up on Kiya. How'd it go last night?"_

_Kagome frowned but quickly brought it to a grin. "A little rough but they -err- worked it out. And you know... Kiya already left for work."_

_Kaori nodded, half-listening, her nose was picking up a scent she wasn't familiar with. "Hey Kags?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Was someone in here?"_

_"I... err... no... no, no one came here."_

_Kaori gave Kagome a stern glance. "Kagome, I smell someone else. Who was it?"_

_Kagome struggled to find a viable explanation but Kaori was following her nose and it was leading to Kiya's room. The more she inhaled, the more she didn't want to believe what her senses were telling her._

_Kagome panicked slightly. Kaori is going to find out. "Uh... Kaori you want something to eat?"_

_Kaori turned from the door with her hand on the knob. "We can eat when we see Kiya, but I know someone was..." Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent. "Sesshomaru?"_

_Kagome gave a halfhearted smile, confirming the demon's thoughts. Kaori shoved open the door and was hit by the scents of the room. She laughed in disbelief as her nose unveiled the tale of last night._

_"Now Kaori... Kiya said she was going to tell you so don't get...?"_

_"She was GOING to tell me?" Kaori asked in a soft voice. "Does that mean you knew?"_

_Kagome rubbed her foot along the ground, gazing guiltily at the floor. "Well... I was the one who woke her up, so yeah."_

_"Come on" She growled storming off out the door, tugging Kagome along behind her. "We're going to see Kiya."_

_Arriving at the diner in record time, Kagome futilely tried to urge Kaori to wait and just cool down. "She was going to tell you. Don't be mad..."_

_"That's just it. She didn't Kags... and I'm not mad." Kagome looked at her skeptically._

_"You're not mad?"_

_"I'm not." Kaori hissed reaching for the handle._

_Kagome stopped outside of the door. "Kaori, how long have we known each other? I know you're mad."_

_Kaori took a calming breath. "Maybe I'm a little... upset."_

_Chestnut eyes surveyed her skeptically._

_"I just want to here her side of the story before I choke her to death." The girl stated calmly._

_Kagome frowned. "It's not that big a deal, Kay."_

_Kaori shook her head, not saying another word, but opened the door. Both Kaori and Kagome were shocked to see InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru in front of them._

_Inuyasha was the first to react. "Kagome? Kaori? What are you two doing here?"_

_Kaori glared at Sesshomaru who raised his eyebrow in question. "Is there a problem?"_

_"There is if you plan on hurting Kiya." Kaori whispered dangerously._

_Inuyasha turned to Kagome who sighed. "Kaori..."_

_She shot Kagome a glare before heading to the kitchen. Kagome rolled her eyes and took out her phone. Sango might as well join the party. Sesshomaru stepped in Kaori's way._

_"I think we should talk."_

_"And I don't" Kaori replied, flashing her fangs in warning._

_Sesshomaru looked at her bored, unmoved by her threats. "If you want to speak to her so badly then you __will__ talk to me first."_

_Kaori smiled. I can see why she likes him... "I'd rather talk to her now. "_

_Kaede walked out of her office to see Kaori and Sesshomaru giving each other death glares and Inuyasha and Kagome standing miserably on the sidelines._

_"KIYA!"_

Kiya was humming to herself and collecting the dishes for Jun to clean. She slipped them into the bubbly water with a small sigh when the voices began.

What's Kaori doing here? She leaned back against the counter in thought. "" She drawled. She probably went in my room. Well now she knows... not looking forward to that conversation.

She reached for another bowl when a burst of pain shot through her temples. She dropped the bowl as if it were on fire to clutch her head, letting the dish splash in the sink. Kiya gripped the counter for support, her knuckles quickly turning white from the pressure. She ground her teeth until the throbbing stopped. "... Wha...what the fuck kind of headache was that?"

Once sure she could stand straight she took a step forward and gingerly massaged her temple. God that hurt.

"KIYA!"

Kiya winced._ Does she have to be so loud?_

Kiya cautiously pushed open the door. She peered around the door and saw Sesshomaru's back. "Sessh, what's going...?"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Kaede?"

"Stop bringing your personal problems into my DINER!" The old woman snapped, shoving the entire group out of the door.

"Kaede I don't... will you stop... just let me... let me talk damn it."

Kaede glared at them all. "I have to deal with our customers and when you get back..." Kaede pointed at Kiya threateningly. "….this conflict better be resolved or so help me..."

"It will be. Kaede it will be." Kagome assured her. Kaede pursed her lips but nodded. She stomped off to the nearest table of customers.

"She's a lively woman." InuTaisho observed.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha murmured, remembering the countless times they got chased around by the old bat.

Kiya just watched Kaede go in disbelief. _What did I do?_ She turned back to a fierce glare. Her shoulders slumped and she looked at Kaori with a guilty expression. Kaori shook her head disappointedly. She turned on her heel and walked off without a word.

_Great now she's even more pissed...if at all possible._

Instinctively, the entire group followed in silence. Kagome and Kaori in the lead; followed by Inuyasha and InuTaisho; with Sesshomaru and Kiya bringing up the rear. Kagome was, of course, trying to calm Kaori down while InuTaisho and Inuyasha watched without remark.

If she's mad at this... then wait until I tell her I'm marked. Kiya's shoulders slumped slightly more at the thought. Sesshomaru felt her mood darken beside him and mentally growled.

_**That girl is causing our mate to be distressed.**_ An ever present voice snarled.

_I know._ Sesshomaru muttered back. He slipped his arm around Kiya's waist, pulling her closer to him, hoping to sooth her anxiety. Kiya felt a smile tug the edges of her mouth. She sighed, leaning against him as the group turned the corner now stepping onto Kiya and Kaori's block.

With him there when I reveal the situation to everyone, it will be less of a hassle to explain...

_"Stop acting like that's the only reason you want him there." _Kiya halted in her tracks causing Sesshomaru to stop and give her a quizzical look.

"Did you just hear something?"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like a voice... some girl's voice. You didn't hear anything?" Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "You didn't?"

"Why? Did you hear something?"

"I guess not... " Sessh reluctantly let the subject drop. They started forward again but Kiya was very much unsettled._ I heard that voice clear as day. I know I didn't imagine it. _On top of that her head started to hurt again. At first it was a soft aching; now it was like dozens of mini men with pick-axes were hacking away to the center of her forehead, attacking her brain with every stroke. But she pushed that back, trying to focus on how to confront Kaori with the information.

Telling her is the easy part... its getting her to not try and kill anyone, namely Sesshomaru, which will be the challenge.

"Are you feeling well?" Sesshomaru had noticed her change in pace and her body language.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine."_ Fuck this hurts._

They only managed to travel a few more feet before she stopped walking again, panting slightly._ I'm so drained all of the sudden... wa...what's wrong with me?_ He frowned and put a hand to her forehead.

"I said I'm fine." She snapped, attempting to push his hand away, but only managed to stumble into his arms.

"You're not fine." He growled. His voice was harsh but worry clearly evident in his eyes. "You're burning up."

"Stop being such a..." He felt her grip loosen on his jacket and her body slump in his arms.

"KIYA!"

Everyone immediately turned back at the urgent tone in Sesshomaru's voice. "What? What happened?"

"She... she collapsed. And she has a fever."

"Kiya? Kiya, what's wrong?"

"I don't think she can hear you, Kagome."

"What did you DO!"

"Kaori, you know Sesshomaru couldn't cause those symptoms." Inuyasha defended. Kaori's head bowed.

"Well... what did do this to her?"

InuTaisho had been in deep thought as to the cause of Kiya's sudden illness. His eyes opened as a possibility dawned on him. The more he thought about it the more sure he became. That's the only answer... "You fool, Sesshomaru." InuTaisho suddenly declared, making the entire group jolt. "How could you not think to check?" He sighed when he noticed everyone was blinking at him in confusion. "Never mind..." InuTaisho muttered moving towards Kiya. "We have to get her fever down. Which way is your house?"

"It's this way." Kaori lingered at Kiya's side while Sesshomaru began picking her up bridal style.

"Let someone else carry Kiya." Sesshomaru hesitated in obeying.

"Why would someone else need to...?"

InuTaisho leaned over. "Because when they finds out it's your fault... they won't want you touching her." He whispered almost so low that Sesshomaru couldn't hear. The younger Inu froze. InuTaisho gently pulled Kiya from his son's grasp. He followed Kaori to the house, climbing the steps agilely, the rest of the group trailing in a hurry.

Once inside, they made quick work of setting her down and making her comfortable. InuTaisho had focused only on Kiya, making sure all of the preparations were made. He is lucky I know how to handle this. InuTaisho growled tearing apart a towel into strips.

"Inuyasha, hurry home and ask your mother for the items I asked for." The Inu barked not stopping to look at his hanyou son.

"Alright, dad. Call me if she wakes up. Ok?" Inuyasha ran out of the house locking eyes with his brother before continuing to the car. Sango pulled up on the curb in her tan jaguar that her parents had given her for her birthday last year. She ran over to Inuyasha first who couldn't say much of anything and just yelled "go ask dad" before tearing out of the driveway, destroying the neighbors yard as he plowed through impatiently. When she reached Sesshomaru, she was a bit ticked.

"What is going on? Is Kiya alright?"

Sesshomaru wasn't really in the mood for this. He frowned.

"Tell me! Kagome called me again and was crying. She… she said…. "Tears welded in the young girls eyes. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortable… no matter what ever came upon him, crying always made him feel awkward, especially if it was a woman's tears.

"Go inside. Kiya's in there." Sango nodded sprinting through the door but came back.

"Why are you waiting out here?"

_**That's what I want to know**_Sessh's youkai roared.

"Just check on Kiya. Make sure she's alright." Sango didn't need to be told twice.

Once the girl was gone Sesshomaru growled. He hated waiting but his father wouldn't allow him in the house. It was infuriating. He should be able to see his mate. He took a calming breath.

_Father is alpha and he knows what he's doing. If it's best for Kiya for this Sesshomaru to stay outside, then damn it he'd stay outside. But he just had to make sure she was ok, that she was breathing, that she wasn't..._

_**We must see her.**_ His youkai announced.

_Unless you have anything helpful to add don't speak._ Sesshomaru shot back.

_**We must see her; she isn't well.**_

_I know._

_**Talk to father. He will let us know what is wrong with Kiya. **_

_Not yet; I still cannot enter the house for some reason._

_**Go in anyway. Father's advice has never stopped you before.**_It demanded, but Sesshomaru was in no mood to comply.

_This is different._ He snarled.

_**Kiya is important to us, to you. You don't want to risk being wrong.**_

_"..."_

_**You don't want to risk her.**_

_'Shut up.' Damn youkai._

The voice only groaned in agony._**Mate... I know she's in pain.**_

_You're not helping._ Sesshomaru scowled. Now was not the time for him to be bitching to himself. _I will see her... only after father is sure it will be alright._

At that moment InuTaisho stepped out the front door wiping his hand dry.

"How is she?" InuTaisho gave Sesshomaru a sideways glance before landing a right hook to Sesshomaru's jaw. He stumbled back in shock; his face still turned away from the hit. Sesshomaru glared at him before spitting out some blood. "I guess I deserved that?"

"Damn right you did." InuTaisho spat, but his voice softened. He sighed before answering his son's earlier question. "She is better now. And she will be fine once Inuyasha returns." He knew Sesshomaru was hurting. Though just mated, the bond is still strong. Sesshomaru looked relieved, hard as he tried to hide it.

_**If he cared about her so damn much he should have been more careful.**_InuTaisho's youkai sneered.

_Now is not the time for this. _InuTaisho commented sternly.

_**I wouldn't be surprised if his youkai broke out.**_ He continued, ignoring him.

InuTaisho disagreed._ Sesshomaru will never break down in such an unseemly manner. He's obviously regretful._

_**He damn well better show regret.**__**Idiot.**_ The voice added.

InuTaisho sighed again. This wasn't helping. "Kiya will be fine. Be patient, Sesshomaru."

_**And think on the bright side, at least she isn't screaming. That's a plus. They usually scream during the process.**_

Kiya's condition was unique... and not what he had been expecting but then that was a good thing. It was better now then it was when they first reached the house InuTaisho was thankful for that but she won't get fully recovered until Inuyasha returns and until... they are reunited. The only reason Sesshomaru was forbidden from entering was because the sight would have torn his heart out. Kiya had been seizing uncontrollably. The mere sight of the pain present on her face brought tears to her friend's eyes. No... Sesshomaru couldn't have seen her like that. It would have killed him if he did. "Sesshomaru, do you know what is wrong with her?"

"No." He still looked elated that she was better, but his mood dampened at his father's question.

"Consult your youkai; he will know the cause."

"Wait... is it my fault Kiya is ill?"

"I shouldn't have said that but I needed you to let her go."

"Why?"

"Consult him."

"TELL ME! Was it MY fault?" Sesshomaru demanded again, growing angry at his father's avoidance of the question.

InuTaisho shook his head, refusing to answer his question and opened the front door. "Ask your youkai, whose fault it is."

Sesshomaru continued looking after his father in confusion.

"Once you figure it out you may come in."

_**Our fault? How is it our fault?**_

_I... I do not know. But ... if it was our fault... how?_

_**It can't be our fault. She...**_

_She what? _

_**She... **_

The pause in his voice made him dread the answer. _What is it?_

His youkai cursed once, letting a slight pause hold before allowing more strings of curses to flow through Sesshomaru's mind.

_WHAT?_

_**NO! FUCK! She did not know.**_ His inner Youkai cried angrily.

_Know what?_

_**Know me... us...**_He continued his voice turning from anger to desperation_. __**She had not met an inner youkai before…**_

_And?_

_**I don't think she was even familiar with the idea of an inner youkai.**__**It is our fault.**_ His youkai ranted._**Our stupidity for not making sure she had one.**_

_What does having an inner youkai have to do with...?_ Sesshomaru's mind froze. He knew why._ No._ Sesshomaru said in a hush, shaking his head._ No._

_**Her youkai had not yet awakened... **_It explained irately

The seer amount of grief that washed over Sesshomaru was sickening. It took a great deal of his will power not to blow chunks at that precise moment. His arm shot out to clutch the wall._ It can't... I couldn't... I would have noticed._

_**If you are Youkai, you cannot go into a mating without an inner youkai. Even some humans get affected by it when they mate with demons.**_

_No... there is some other reason._

_**She is mated now, it has to be that. You remember how she felt Sesshomaru, there is no other reason.**_

_There must be._ He snarled back, tearing through the house to where Kagome, Sango, and Kaori had Kiya. Sango was the only one to look up. She nodded allowing him entrance into the room and rose mumbling about getting water for her the unconscious neko. As she passed him and he smelt the tear- stained face she wore.

Sesshomaru softly padded to Kiya's bedside and knelt beside her. The seizers had stopped and her face was nowhere near as pained as when it first was. But her condition was far from adequate. InuTaisho had directed Kagome and Kaori to put Kiya in loose flowing clothes. Her angelic face contorting in faint pain every few seconds. Each limb twitched and spasmmed as if unsure of where to move. Sweat trickling down her skin and what sounded like forced breaths escaped her. Kaori held on to Kiya's hand squeezing it as if to let her know she was there. It had little effect and the look of constant pain never faded from her face.

"She looks like she's being tortured." Kaori said absently, wiping the moisture from Kiya's face. He didn't answer.

Kagome looked at him but then averted her eyes. She had never seen someone look that miserable. He really cares about her.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"There's no need to be."

"I shouldn't have blamed you." Kaori continued. "It's not your fault... I should never have said it was."

_But it is my fault... _

Sesshomaru softly stroked Kiya's cheek. "Damn..." he murmured, lacing his free hand in hers. Kaori's eyebrows knitted together as she watched the interaction. Moments after his touch, Kiya's body relaxed and her face lost its previous pained expression. She was... at ease?

"Sesshomaru?"


	7. Conclusion

_A/N: And here enters the youkai of Kiya. I'd like to think __**wolfluv**__ for reminding me that a youkai should be present…. She's basically the only reason the youkai is here so if you like it, give your thanks to her. And this is the chappie for Valentines Day. Sorry I'm late. Heheh. FORGIVE PLZ! And because it is in the spirit of Valentines Day, I just couldn't post it until today, there is the Sess and Kiya talk. _

_

* * *

**Chapter 6**_

**Conclusion**

* * *

As Inuyasha reaches his house...

* * *

Inuyasha fumbled with his keys for a moment at his front door before snarling at the door and kicking it open. "Mom! MOM! I need you!" He shouted over the splintering of the wood.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" A slender woman hurried down the steps, her black mane sweeping behind her. "What's wrong…. What ….What happened to the door?" Izayoi reached the foyer waiting for an answer.

"Kiya…." He panted. "Kiya's sick. Dad needs some… some things to help her." Izayoi stared at her son for a moment as the information registered.

"What does he need?" Inuyasha pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to his mother. She scanned it for a moment and her heart sank.

"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked frantically. His mother looked like she was reading a Dear Jane.

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi's face sobered. "How long ago did she collapse?"

"How did you…"

"Inuyasha!"

"Um… 20 minutes ago I think."

Izayoi turned off heading to the kitchens, but she turned back to him. "20 minutes ago? But it's a half hour drive here and that's without traffic….." Inuyasha scowled.

"I would have been here faster but some old wench wouldn't pull over. I had to stay behind her for a block."

Izayoi smiled. "I'll have to talk to you about your driving later." Inuyasha smirked but it didn't last long. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Kiya's in good hands your father knows what he's doing. Still, it may take me sometime to find all this stuff. I wish you called me." Inuyasha stopped following.

_She has a point. Why hadn't father just called? _

"Inuyasha, I need your help with this."

_I'll talk to him about it later. _

_Back to the Kiya, Kagome, Kaori, and Sesshomaru..._

Both demons strained their ears. Had they heard right? Did Kiya just say his name?

_She's dreaming?_

Kaori nudged Sesshomaru who leaned in. " I'm here."

"Sesshomaru..." Kiya whispered again.

_She's dreaming... about me?_

"Yes?"

She mumbled some incoherent phrase before unconsciously slapping him across the face.

Kaori was so surprised at the response that she began laughing. Sesshomaru blink several times before smiling slightly.

Sango and InuTaisho appeared at the doorway to see Kaori stifling her snickers; they looked relieved. Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to look up at them. Kiya's eyes moved rapidly under their lids. A muffled groan peeped out over Kaori's chuckles and made the entire room grow silent. To everyone's surprise the neko's eyes shot open and she sat up with a jolt, immediately growing dizzy and falling back against the soft bed.

"KIYA!" Kaori and Kagome cried in unison. "You're awake!"

"Oww... not so loud." She groaned blinking in the light. "I still have a pretty bad headache." Kiya tried to sit up again but was gently pushed back.

"You need to rest."

Kiya rubbed her head then turned over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru... what happened to your face?" This, of course, earned a new bout of laughter from Kaori and even InuTaisho chuckled a little. Sesshomaru didn't find it funny in the least.

"You should know. You slapped me."

"Did I?" She asked, pushing herself up one last time.

"Yeah, you did" Kaori snorted helping him push Kiya back.

"Look we can keep going through this but eventually I'm gonna sit up." She snapped, glaring at the both of them. Kaori smiled and then wrapped her arms around her cousin burying her face in her shoulder. Kiya raised an eyebrow at Kaori who was shaking a little in her arms.

"Kaori you ok?"

"Am I ... I should be asking if you're ok." She laughed, only holding onto Kiya tighter.

"Me? Why me? All I had was a headache?"

Kaori pulled back. "You had a fever and were... well... not doing so well. You looked like you were in pain."

"The only pain I have is hearing this stupid voice." Kiya muttered then scowled moments after the comment. She growled and glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"What?" Kaori asked, rightfully confused.

"Nothing... nothing. Anyway, what's to eat? I'm starved."

"Not much Kiya." InuTaisho stated sternly. "You're gonna eat once Inuyasha gets back with a special dish for you."

"What? Aww... come on..." Kagome smiled.

"Kiya, its best you listen to Mr. InuTaisho. He helped get you well."

"I'm not sick." Kiya stressed. InuTaisho held up his hand to silence her.

"We'll finish this later... but for right now I'd like to leave Kiya and Sesshomaru to talk." Kaori hesitated in rising but she did, eventually.

"What? Why? How come everyone is acting like I almost died or something?" The girls linger at the door way before turning away, InuTaisho closing the door behind him.

Kiya stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and pulled herself up more, giving her warm green sheets a tug upward. "Why do we need to talk? I thought we covered everything." She turned to him and frowned. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

_**She is well. So there's still that bothersome attitude but she is alive... What I wouldn't give to feel our lips pressed against hers right now.**_His youkai purred, making Sesshomaru smile. That didn't seem like a bad idea actually.

Kiya sighed when she didn't get a response from him and folded her legs. She flexed her fingers for a moment. "What's up, Sessh? Tell me what's going on."

"We were worried about you." He answered quietly running his fingers through her hair.

Kiya rolled her eyes and faced him. "I said I was fi... fine." She finished, quickly turning away. Kiya couldn't help but blush at the intensity of Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You're feeling better now?" He asked sliding onto the bed.

"Um... uh ahuh"

_Damn it I'm not even speaking words. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_I know he can hear my heart... It's pounding so friggen loud I can't hear anything else._

"Yeah... I said I was fine." She breathed scarcely as a whisper.

He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're ok." He whispered before pulling back.

_**Wait, that's it? Nothing but a kiss on the forehead? Sweet...but not the kinda sweet I want.**_

_I guess he's not in the mood._

_**Fuck no! He better bring his ass back here. No attempted kiss? No flirtatious banter? NOTHING? Come on Sesshomaru. **_The voice whined

It was one thing to have an inner voice. It was another to have one that said the truth ALWAYS and in the most tasteless ways to boot. _Do you have to be so crude? _

_**Like you're one to talk? **_

Just to quell the whining Kiya asked. "What? You're not going to try anything?" Sesshomaru's smile faded.

"I respect your wishes. And I don't want you to stress yourself." The worry returned to his eyes.

_**It's your fault with that stupid "Take it slow" crap.**_

_Fuck off. I didn't mean act like we were 10. I meant no sex. I mean we just met again._

_**It didn't stop you from sleeping with him now did it?**_

Kiya ignored that comment. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine." Kiya gave him a smile and he returned it half heartedly.

"You only recently recieved your inner Youkai... you shouldn't be doing much of anything for a few days."

_So that's what you are? An inner Youkai? Pain in the ass would be a better term._

_**Same for you. **_It shot back.

"How'd I get this, Youkai? Whatever it is?"

"They are just another part of you. That's all."

_**I'm so surprised you actually admitted it. **_Sessh's Youkai chuckled.

"You have one because you're my mate now." He finished.

"Mate... oh right... Thanks alot for that." She added sarcastically.

Sesshomaru's eyes steeled and he turned away.

"What's with you, Sessh? I was only joking."

"It's my fault you're collapsed like that. My fault you got sick. I shouldn't have acted so rashly. "

"How's it your fault?" She asked making him face her.

"I should have been patient... but, I don't like waiting when I want... " He let his voice fade out.

_Normally that comment would have pissed me off. _

_**Isn't he in a sharing mood?**_

_He looks so... guilty._

_**He did say it was his fault after all.**_

_I'm not hurt though... I don't feel a thing... just hear you chewing me out for stupid stuff._

_**... we should comfort him.**_

Before Kiya even thought of a reply her body was moving of its own accord…. Or so she thought. Sesshomaru had turned back away. "_**Sesshomaru.**_" Kiya slid her arms around his neck from behind. She leaned against his cheek crooning softly in his ear. "_**I'm feeling better then I have in a long time. I don't hurt, I'm not in pain, I'm even better now that I'm touching you right now. Please... stop feeling guilty for something I don't want you to feel guilty for. The time for that will come. Trust me.**_" She added, with a nip to his neck.

_I know I did not just do that. _

_**Well that was easier then expected. **_

_WTF? You?... How did you? _

_**TWO parts of a whole, love. I am you. **_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _**From the way she's acting you'd think she wanted us to mate or something.**_

_It does seem like that. Doesn't it?_

_**Well I don't have a problem with that.**_

"Do you want me to take you right here?" Sesshomaru asked with a laugh.

"_**And he returns**_." Kiya's youkai cried with a grin.

_Stop sounding so damn horny, both of you! _

_**He can't hear you. **_

The youkai grinned at Kiya's frustrated silence before kissing his neck a single time. Bringing her lips to his ear she licked the tip. "Do you want to?"

_Ok if you stay in control I'll end up strip teasing or worse. Go away and let me deal with him. _

_**Stripping huh… **_

_IT WASN'T A SUGGESTION! _

_**Well I'm not letting you deal with him. **_

_The Hell you aren't! _

_**Actually that 'take you here' thing sounds like a good idea to me.**_Sessh's youkai approved.

Sesshomaru leaned back and appraised her over his shoulder. "Do you really want me too?"

After much effort Kiya finally managed to overwhelm her youkai and get control. The red that had bled out, covering her iris, was now back to its sapphire goodness. Thankfully Sesshomaru hadn't noticed…. At least she prayed he didn't.

"I don't know... I can't stress myself remember." Kiya teased sitting back against a propped up pillow, hoping that she had answered whatever he said right. She wasn't exactly able to pay attention with a horny her trying to sneak out.

_**Damn you. Why'd you have to say that? **_Sessh's youkai groaned.

_She's just teasing. _

_**It would be soo easy to...**_

"You shouldn't tease me." Sesshomaru warned interrupting his Youkai. "I might not be able to control my other self." She watched him frown slightly in thought then lay back against the bed.

Kiya bit her lip.

_**It was fun messing with him and you know it. **_Her youkai whined.

_Still you weren't going to leave it at just teasing him. Were you? _

It huffed.

_I thought so. _

_**Oh come on…. just something to tempt him. It doesn't have to go all the way… just… SOMETHING? **_

Kiya sighed. _Fine, but just to tease. K? _

_**Thank you! **_

She didn't need that much persuasion and soon enough a thought came to mind.

_**I like this idea. **_Her youkai commended as a not too proper idea popped into Kiya's head.

Kiya hid her smirk and motioned for Sesshomaru to come closer. He gave her a look before settling in front of her. "I have a serious question to ask you, Sessh. I want you to answer truthfully, ok?"

He inclined his head, motioning for her to go on.

"Would you really not be able to control your youkai... or would you let him take control? I'm thinking the latter."

_**She's got it right. You know you want me too.**_

"Keep tempting me and I just might."

Kiya gave him an innocent smile. "I'd hate to disappoint the two of you." She whispered giving his belt a suggestive tug. "If you really wanted it, I mean." Just his look of surprise made Kiya want to burst out laughing there and then but she held fast to her innocent mask. Once the Inu recovered, he gave his mate a look.

_**Did she just...?**_

_Why is she acting so flirtatiously? _

_**Did she just….?**_His youkai repeated as if he couldn't process the action.

_She's definitely in a teasing mood._ Sesshomaru concluded a tad angrily. He was grateful that it was too fazed to respond, but it still pissed him off that she wanted to toy with his emotions. First the take it slow thing; then her collapsing; now this fucking teasing. If he was a different youkai he'd have shown her a thing about teasing.

"Kiya, I told you not to tease me. You don't want my youkai to take over." He forced down his desire to claim her.

Her grin almost poked through. Hell it was fun messing with him. She never got to do this since Ty, and even with him it was limited. Kiya leaned up just letting their lips brush. "It's not about what I want, Sessh." She answered seductively, keeping eye contact. "I'm asking you... What you want?"

_**I will be SO pissed if she's just doing this to tease. **_

Kiya was waiting for Sesshomaru to pin her down like before. To her astonishment, and her youkai's irritation, he didn't. Sesshomaru merely kissed her softly and then stood. "I appreciate your attempts to cheer me up but I'm not going to go too far. Your youkai couldn't handle him." Kiya's eyebrow twitched.

_**WHAT? I can't handle him? I can too. Let him out... better yet let us both out and we'll see what happens.**_

Kiya glared at Sesshomaru for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

_**You know damn well what he's trying to say. He said it crystal clear.**_

"You're not up to the task." He answered. "You're not fully recovered."

"I can handle myself against anything you can throw at me."

_**Aww don't say that she might be able too…... then again….. **_Sessh's youkai grumbled. _**She probably can't deal with me.**_

"Not him you can't" Sesshomaru assured.

_**And there goes that smug attitude. UGH I'm done for the day. Not more then 10 minutes into dealing with this stuff first hand and I'm already whipped out. **_Kiya's youkai growled before falling silent.

Kiya threw a pillow at him. "How come whenever we aren't fighting you have to make it so we do?" Sesshomaru easily caught the pillow and sighed.

"Why were you teasing me? That would have also led to a fight." He added with a perverted smirk.

Kiya blushed then eyed him coyly. "Why can't I tease my mate?"

Sesshomaru frowned. She had a point but then she wasn't the one being teased now was she.

"And here I thought you wanted me as your mate." She feigned a pout. Sesshomaru's ear twitched.

_**Who said we didn't?**_

He spun back. "What does that..." She threw another pillow and turned over no longer facing him.

"Forget it." She murmured. Kiya snuggled into her remaining pillow and sighed.

_**Tease her back then since she likes it so much.**_

Sesshomaru was taken back. _How did she get he didn't want her from him not wanting her to test his youkai?_ The Inu almost growled. Fine… mates tease but it might as well be called torture, especially if they are Inu, damn… he just had to choose a mate didn't he?

_Well I want to here if both of them are this adamant about this. _

Making his was back to the bed, Sesshomaru silently pulled off his jacket and slid beside Kiya. She didn't move. "Kiya?"

She turned away so her silken hair covered her face. Sesshomaru slid his fingers through her hair bringing it away from her face. His claws then ran back and forth along her exposed flesh. Kiya's skin quivered at his touch and she tensed. He tried again, rolling her over to him, placing sweet kisses along her neck. Kiya finally relaxed and chewed her lip as he continued.

Sesshomaru ran his mouth along her collarbone and stopped at a certain point. He paused, only letting his fangs tease the insignia, and then bit into her mark, jumping back as Kiya lashed out.

"... What the fuck, Sessh?" She cried through a blush, her hand clamped over the still tingling flesh. Her consciousness had almost slipped. She would have been out cold and her youkai free to roam.

"What? Did it hurt?" He already knew the answer.

She glared at him. "No. But ...it felt weird."

"It's supposed to feel 'weird'." He said barely able to hold back his irritation. He was trying to get her youkai out. Why'd she have to fight it?

"Why'd you do that?"

"I want to know if you both think I don't want you." Kiya had a dumb look on her face.

"If we….." Then, as if to further pissed him off, she started laughing.

_She's laughing? _"What's so funny?" His voice was cold but Kiya was too busy to notice the tone.

"You… you… actually believed that?" Kiya choked out, her body shaking with laughter.

"Why wouldn't I? You fought me every step of the way." Kiya whipped a tear from her eye and looked back at him. The clear disbelief and anger that radiated off of him made her sober up.

"What? It was funny."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. He turned away. "You collapsing like that in the street, combined with this, doesn't leave me in a laughing mood." He replied in a chilled voice.

"... … I'm sorry." Kiya murmured. She felt like a child being reprimanded by an adult.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat back on the bed. He turned to her and instantly, she regretted joking with him. He looked tired and worn. His handsome features still intact but his eyes said it all: they wanted to rest, and badly. Kiya took hold of his arm and pulled him over to her. "I'm sorry." She murmured again, nuzzling his face. "Don't get worked up over me." Sesshomaru raised his head, glaring at her.

"Of course I'm going to get worked up over you, you….." Kiya smirked then pressed her lips to his, silencing him.

"Thank you. But, I'm not going to have you killing yourself to make sure I'm alright. Ok?" He opened his mouth to disagree but she kissed him again. "I want you to go to sleep." She directed as she pulled away. "You need to rest." Again he tried to protest. "And no more arguing. I know you're doing it so I'll keep kissing you to shut you up."

He smirked. "I'm sleeping in here then?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Fine. Sleep in here, but that's _all_ your doing in here." She kissed him again before he laid his head on her lap and drifted off.

Not long after, Kiya's ears picked up movement on the other side of the door and she smiled. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" Kiya said; humor and mirth laced in every word. Sango opened the door with Kagome and Kaori scrambling to their feet. Laughing nervously, they scratched the backs of their heads and smiled.

"I see you're…"

"Shush." Kiya hissed, motioning to the sleeping Inu in her lap. The three girls blinked in astonishment before grinning.

"I see you're doing better." Sango whispered, pulling out one of the decorative chairs.

Kiya nodded. Kaori sat to Kiya's right in a beanie bag chair from the closet. "When'd he fall asleep?"

"Not too long ago." Kiya murmured smiling fondly at Sesshomaru's sleeping form.

The others exchanged glances. "You've really taken a liking to him I see." Kagome noted out loud.

"Hn? What do you mean?" Kiya asked snapping her head up.

"You know what I mean." Kagome stressed, smiling a little at the faint blush on Kiya's cheeks.

"Whatever, Kags. He's just sleeping."

Kaori chuckled softly. "Yeah just sleeping… on your LAP?" Kiya frowned.

_Now is the best time to tell her. Man this is something I wish that damn voice could do. Where is it anyway? _

"Well about him…, me and Sessh…. You see we're together." Kagome and Sango smirked but Kaori kept an unreadable mask.

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

_Shit… damn…. Ok. Just say it _"I mean we are….."

"What? Dating? He's your BF?" Kaori was just running off a list of titles and they were all wrong. Frankly, it was beginning to irritate Kiya. Soon she didn't care what Kaori's reaction was… just that she knew.

"No. He's my mate." Kiya interrupted when Kaori was rattling off partnerships of various languages.

"Mate? You mean like Mom and Dad?" Kaori asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, we are mated and before you get mad, first know it was unexpected. VERY unexpected, but now that is here…." She glanced down at Sesshomaru to make sure he was sleep. "It's not going to be fought."

"What do you mean?"

"I…." She sighed struggling to come up with the right words. "I guess I don't mind the idea of being with him for the rest of my life. In fact… strangely enough, it's a pretty damn attractive prospect for some reason. I know he's a jerk at times but….."

"It sounds like….." Sango, Kaori, and Kagome all said in unison. "…..you love him."

"Shush." Kiya hissed frantically. She glanced back down at Sesshomaru who was thankfully out cold, though she could detect the hint of a smile. _If he heard that I'm gonna kill him._ She ground out in her head. She snapped out of her threat to see the silent laughter of her closest friends. Both Sango and Kagome were on the floor muffling the noise with their hands. Kaori was just shaking her head and giggling softly.

"It's not funny!" Kiya gazed at them bewildered; like they were crazed. "Fuck is wrong with you guys?" She snapped once they got some control. "Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Yeah we heard you." Kagome said. "But we knew already. Man the look on your face. Why were you so worried?"

"You…Knew?" Kiya repeated. "How'd you know?"

"Inuyasha told us when we got here with you." Kaori answered. "He was so worked up he wasn't thinking much. As if he ever does." Kagome glared at her until Kaori put her hands up apologetically.

"Kaori was wondering what the mark was on your neck and it sorta just slipped out." Sango added with a shrug.

"He was apologizing like crazy after he realized he said it." Kagome snorted a little. "He said you were gonna kill him."

"He was right." Kiya assured, thinking of the best way to sever the life from him. "I was supposed to be the one to tell you guys."

"I'm glad you had the intention to." Kagome chimed brightly.

Kiya gave a sheepish smile. She turned to Kaori. "You're not mad?" The light brown haired girl shook her head.

"I was too worried about you not living for me to stay mad. I am just surprised really. Out of the group, I would think Kagome and Inuyasha would be the first; not you and Sesshomaru."

"Ditto."

"Me too."

"Shut up."

"But we really are relieved you're alright."

Kiya smiled at them. She had such great friends and family. "Thanks guys." The young neko brushed aside Sesshomaru's stray hair, playing with his bangs for a moment before remembering some very important things. "Hey." She said looking concerned "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Oh." Sango said bringing her fist down on her open palm. "He went to go get some special soup from his mom for you. Mr. Taisho said you won't be allowed out of the bed till it gets here."

"He said that did he?" Kiya said crestfallen.

"Why? You wanted to see him?" Kiya nodded and then shrugged.

"He'll be back so no need to worry. But on to another important matter." Kiya face her cousin, her eyes glinting impishly. "How's Kouga? I'm wondering why you didn't come home last night."

Sango turned to Kaori wide eyed. "You didn't come home?"

Kaori scowled. "Nothing happened with me and Kouga. I stayed over KAGOME'S house thank you very much. We're not all hot in the pants like you, cuz." Kiya gasped before chucking her last pillow at Kaori.

"Shut up. I knew you'll never let me live this down."

"Like hell I would." Kaori laughed throwing the pillow back.

"Well you like him, right?" Kiya pushed on.

Kaori shrugged. "I guess so. I mean he's just…."

"He's not usually your type." Kiya finished for her nodding absently. "Well things change….. as can your type." Kiya hinted with a wink. Sango laughed at that, bringing Kiya's wrath to her.

"Well Sango….. I think you're the only one who doesn't have a man."

Sango blushed. "Shut the hell up. I was on a date with Ryuuga last week. Don't act like I can't find a guy."

"I didn't say that." Kiya defended.

"…even though it's true. Besides, Ryuuga was the first guy in MONTHS for you to go with. You need a more suitable bachelor." Kaori added casually. "He lives with his mom."

"He… He's taking care of her." Kiya and Kaori gave her skeptical looks.

"Ok that was pathetic. His mom is loaded, with dozens of maids and he's 25 smooching off her. I think you can do better."

"I KNOW you can do better."

"And it's not cause you're ugly, Sango because you are GORGEOUS."

"And smart and vicious when you need be."

"You just haven't picked right." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. This shouldn't be about me anyway."

"Sango…." Kagome sighed but then her ringer went off.

_Cause I can't breath when you talk to me…. _

_I can't breath when you're touchin' me…. _

_I suffocate when you're… _

Kagome loved that song. She constantly said it was how she felt with Inuyasha. The two cousins thought it was both adorable and sickening at the same time. "Hello….. Hey Inuyasha… Yeah she's up and pissed at you."

Everyone in the room heard Inuyasha's reply. "_WHO TOLD HER I SAID IT? IT WAS KAORI WASN"T IT! DAMN IT KAORI I'M GONNA….._" Kagome held the phone at arms length and sighed. The rest of the group snickered in the background.

Bringing the phone back to her ear Kagome brought out her baby voice. "Inuyasha, Kiya's fine now. That's all that matters."

He huffed, but his voice died down considerably. "_Yeah I guess your right."_ There was a string of honks that lingered in the background and Inuyasha swore back over the phone.

"_Keep your eyes on the road, Inuyasha!_" A frantic female voice cried.

"Hey was that your mom?"

"_Yeah. She's just paranoid with the whole driving thing. –BEEP- -BEEP- ASSHOLE!_" He screeched but then his voice went normal._ "…..Calm down mom I know how to drive. Well we're around the corner so see you soon._"

"Ok"

"_I love you." _

"I love you too. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and clutched it to her chest.

She was brought back to earth by Kaori's snaps. "Hello earth to Kagome?"

"God you go in la-la land every time he calls."

"Jealous much." The chestnut eyed girl sneered, before laughing and hopping out of her seat. The others sighed and watched her go.

"I'm ashamed to admit this but I kinda am."

"Me too." Sango mumbled

Kaori giggled. "Well you can get up now that Inuyasha's here." Kiya brightened at that.

"Oh, yeah! Hold on let me get up." She slipped her hand under his head attempting to slide out. Sesshomaru frowned in his sleep, as if realizing what she was attempting, and curled his arms around her waist. He turned sideways, immersing his face in her scent. Kiya cursed softly, unable to pull away.

"I can't get up." She whined.

"Just wake him up."

"No he needs to sleep."

"Well I guess you're screwed then." Kaori teased, picking an abandoned pillow up and throwing it at her.

"Kaori." Kiya pleaded.

"Don't worry. When Inuyasha gets here he'll help you up." Sango offered but it wasn't a very helpful one.

"Inuyasha will just punch him until he wakes. Never mind I'll just get up on my own." They nodded and exited the room.

Kiya stared at Sessh's sleeping form. _I'll just have to be a little more forceful._ She sighed but started the task of prying his arms from her waist. He stirred, causing her to halt in her progress, then held on tighter. She left him alone, contemplating a method, when she remembered a lullaby her mother use to hum to her. She smiled at the memory and decided to test it. She coughed lightly to clear her throat before humming a soft melody. Her mate's ear twitched as the tune ran through his mind. Ever so slightly, he lost his grip on her. Kiya smirked continuing with the song, slowly freeing herself from his grasp.

Once separated she softly made her way to the door continuing to hum. Kiya gently turned the knob and the door creaked slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sesshomaru had awakened as soon as the door creaked and picked Kiya up, bringing her back to the bed ignoring her complaints. He pinned her down when she attempted to leave and growled warningly at her. Kiya reluctantly stiffened. "Stay here." He directed. "I will get father. He should be seeing you to make sure you're alright as well as your friends."

"They already did." She muttered. "Just not Inuyasha or your father."

Sesshomaru frowned at that tidbit of information. Why had he not awakened when the girls entered the room? All he remembered was her scent and faintly someone saying she loved him. He smirked at the memory but that wasn't all. He remembered a song.

"What were you singing?" He asked getting off of her and resting his arm on his knee.

"Oh…. Um… I wouldn't call it singing though. It was something so you'd stay asleep but it didn't help." She scowled.

"But what were you singing?"

Kiya's eyes took an empty glaze. He frowned at her sad smile. "My mom use to sing it to me when I was tired. It helped me get to sleep."

There was a silence.

"Where are your parents? Kaori often said 'our' when she spoke of her parents as if they were yours as well. Are you not cousins?"

Kiya didn't have to answer because just then the sound of a blender tore through the house. InuTaisho demanding Kiya's presence, also aided her. Kiya crawled off the bed and growled at Sesshomaru when he made a move to stop her.

"I'm not going to get better if you keep babying me." She hissed. He conceded but still helped her stand. Slowly, they made their way to the living room.

So maybe it would be hard to get use to this, and maybe he wasn't the easiest person to understand, but they were stuck with each other. They could make this work. She couldn't deny that she wanted this to work. She looked up at the man who would be by her side through the rest of her life.

She wasn't bad off if she could say so herself.

_Forcibly…THE END_

_If your wondering why I ended the story with so many loose strings lying around it was because I hated it sitting unfinished. If anyone is interested in what would have happened had I continued this PM me and I'll tell you. I will let everyone know that I ended this because I don't have the mindset of the story anymore. I wrote this when I was 14. I'm 17 now and I haven't looked at the last chapter I've written for a year or two. But like I said if your interested I have no problem telling you what would have happened._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Yasha's Sis_


End file.
